Bleach: The Half Moon Murderer
by Tommo2304
Summary: The serenity of the Seireitei is shattered when grisly murders are discovered outside the 5th Division. As Aizen has already left Soul Society, the killer is inside. Now, no one is safe... rate and review please! Still accepting reviews, RCOD discontinued
1. Prologue

The newest tale from Tommo2304, Bleach: The Half Moon Murderer. Please, rate and review. Enjoy :)

Two captains are out for a night time stroll. Uncertainty fills the air after Aizen's betrayal and now, something else stirs in the mist...

_**Prologue**_

_The Seireitei, Midnight_

_8__th__ Division Grounds_

The wind was rustling through the cherry blossom trees which lined the 8th Division's grounds. Their elegant pink petals were in full bloom and fluttered to the ground as the cold air blew past. The moon was bright in the night sky, no clouds were present. Only the tapping noise of two people strolling up the stone path to the Captain's Quarters rang out through the sleeping Seireitei. Eventually they came into view, their shadows dancing as they walked slowly beneath the lanterns dangling above the path. Fireflies could be seen floating about, their glow piercing the darkness.

'It's cold out…' the first man said, shivering. The second figure, also a man, simply nodded in response.

'Would you quit worrying?' said the first man again, looking up into the sky as they walked.

'That's easy for you to say, you never worry about anything…' replied the second man quietly. The first man's face came into view underneath one of the lanterns, his face covered by a shadow created by a straw hat, a lazy look in his eyes partnered with neatly cut and cropped facial hair. '…Kyoraku.' The wind rustled again, almost at the mention of his name. They continued to walk, the captain's flowery pink haori flapping behind him.

They continued their walk. There was a deathly silence hanging in the wind until the other man, a captain like the first, with long white hair and a rather calm, but tormented face spoke up.

'Can you really believe it?' he asked the laid back captain known as Kyoraku. The man raised an eyebrow.

'Believe what, Ukitake?'

'Aizen…Ichimaru, Tosen.' he said, a tone of disgust striking his voice. 'Their betrayal…it just seems so unreal.'

Kyoraku scratched the back of his head.

'I have to admit, it has made things pretty awkward down at the ol' Captain Hall. No one trusts anyone now.' he sighed, shaking his head, his brown ponytail flinging back and forth.

'It certainly seems to have taken a toll on their squads though…' he continued.

'What do you mean?' asked Ukitake.

Kyoraku looked at him oddly.

'Do Hinamori or Kira look any better now? No, it will take them a while.' They reached the large, red oak door.

'You wanna come in? Have a quick drink?' he asked Ukitake. The captain shook his head.

'No, I'd best not. Kiyone and Sentaro can barely cope without me, even though they are the ones who are supposed to be helping me.' he laughed, shrugging his shoulders. Kyoraku shared the chuckle and tipped his hat to Ukitake.

'Okay then.' he smiled. 'I'll see you tomorrow. Ol' Yama-ji probably wants us up and early to help with those new guys.' Ukitake's face dropped at the prospect.

'Ah no…I forgot about that. What of Kurosaki Ichigo? Were we not meant to bring him here?' asked the captain in confusion.

'I dunno, something about Aizen might go after him.' Kyoraku shrugged lamely, turning to the door, his hand on the golden arch that was the handle. He stared at his reflection in the shine and noticed clouds beginning to form slowly around the glowing moon.

'Hmm…' he mumbled to himself.

'Kyoraku?' Ukitake piped up and the captain jumped. He held onto his hat sheepishly, laughing to himself.

'I'm sorry…' he smiled. 'Yes, it's probably best we bring him here.' Ukitake raised an eyebrow at the captain before brushing it off and turning down the path, his hands in his sleeves.

'The wind sure is picking up…' said the captain solemnly, staring out over the Seireitei.

'Yeah, well I noticed some clouds gathering over there.' Kyoraku said, nodding towards the sky and pointing out. Ukitake followed his finger and nodded in agreement. He gave the captain a friendly wave before turning and trudging down the path, looking out into the sky. Kyoraku took a last look at his friend before he vanished round a corner and continued to open the door. However as it creaked openly the captain stopped and took a quick look behind him. Nothing. Just darkness and the odd lantern, blowing around in the wind. Grunting with satisfaction, he removed his straw hat and closed the door.

Just outside the 5th Division grounds, a snap was heard. It racked the night silence, and the grass slowly stained red under the moonlight.

_Bleach: The Half Moon Murderer_


	2. Chapter 1 Procedures

After the murder outside 5th Division, the Seireitei continues life whilst a few captains gather in the 5th Division's captain quarters. Meanwhile, Soi Fon attempts to impress Yoruichi.

please review!

note: if you are enjoying this, feel free to check out my other work, titled 'Bleach' by Tommo2304. Thanks! :)

**Chapter One Procedures**

There was a crazy ruckus erupting in the Seireitei as the Sun was rising above the land. People were all gathering around the outside of the 5th Division, gasping and looking at each other in disbelief. There came some thunderous footsteps followed by a loud voice.

'Everyone, move to the side, now!' came the cry and they all backed away as a man with dark black sunglasses came barging through. He stopped and looked at the sight before his eyes, grimacing.

'My God…captain, you'd better come see this.' he said slowly, not turning away from the scene. There was the rumble of footsteps approaching and a shadowy figure appeared from behind everyone, his eyes glinting in the bright Sun. He made no sound but instead turned away and gestured for the man with the glasses to follow. The smaller figure nodded and scampered after the captain.

'Name?'

'6th Seat of Squad 5, Rurou Kurobishi.' growled the enormous figure, towering over the smaller one, whose glasses were perched on the end of her nose, a stiff, uptight look about her. She finished scrawling notes on her board and bowed to him.

'Thank you for your cooperation, Captain Komamura.' she said, tipping her glasses to him as she stood up. He bowed to her in response, turning to his lieutenant, Iba.

'Who could have done this?' asked the lieutenant as they strolled through the 5th Division's quarters, other Shinigami, most likely from the special forces, investigating the area. He received no answer from his captain.

'Aizen?' he tried again. The captain shook his head.

'The traitor has already fled to Hueco Mundo. It couldn't be him, nor Ichimaru or…' he sighed deeply. '…Tosen.'

'My, my…' came a light voice from the doorway and they looked up to see Shunsui Kyoraku standing in the doorway, tilting his hat just over his eyes to shield from the Sun. '…what a fuss…' he sighed.

'Captain Kyoraku…' Iba said, bowing immediately. The captain waltzed over to them, his hands now in his sleeves.

'Tch, typical really. Just when the newbies are here.' he shrugged sheepishly.

'They are here?' Iba exclaimed. Shunsui nodded.

'Uh huh, Soi Fon's got them over at the academy.' nodded the captain. He turned to Komamura.

'So, any ideas?' he asked. The large fox captain shook his head, sighing.

'None. The victim was stabbed with a zanpaktou, but we don't know what one yet.' he sighed.

'You seem awfully upset.' came a soft voice and Shunsui leapt a mile after turning round to see the solemn, but peaceful face of Unohana Retsu staring at them.

'Lady Unohana…' Komamura acknowledged, bowing to her. She gave him one in return and they carried on. 'Have the 4th Division uncovered anything yet?'

'Unfortunately no. Kurobishi died of massive blood loss and some minor burns, but nothing that couldn't have been caused by any Shinigami that knows Kido.' she said simply.

'So that rules out those in the academy I guess?' Shunsui asked. Unohana shook her head.

'No, they are nearing completion of their training.' she reminded them. The Sun was high in the sky now and there was no sign of any unusual activity other than all the investigations. The blood soaked patch of grass had been sealed off with a high level Kido spell and the entire 5th Division had separated to different divisions until their quarters had been fully checked and inspected.

'Oh yes, about Kurosaki Ichigo.' Unohana piped up after a moment of awkward silence. 'Who is to collect him and when?'

'I nominate Abarai. He has a good bond with the boy.' Iba pronounced and Komamura seconded him.

'Why not send two? How about Miss Kuchiki?' Shunsui added. Komamura shrugged however.

'Why?'

'In case…Aizen attacks? I dunno, but wouldn't you rather send two escorts?' Shunsui laughed lamely. Komamura had to agree.

'I say we retrieve him in two days. That will give us time to clear this mess up.' Unohana decided. 'Then we can focus on Sosuke Aizen.'

'I agree.' Komamura boomed. At that moment there was a knock on the door and they all turned to see lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Izuru Kira standing in the door, his usual aloft quiff and depressed expression plastering his appearance.

'Ah, hello lieutenant Izuru!' waved Shunsui cheerily. Rather taken aback, Kira simply bowed and made his way towards the captains.

'What can we do for you?' Shunsui asked politely.

'Erm…well, I don't mean to be rude…' he stammered. 'But why is all this necessary?' he asked bluntly, gesturing to all the investigations taking place inside the 5th Division building. They all looked around and turned back to him. He backed up.

'Sorry, I'm just afraid it's taking it's toll on Momo…' he sighed. After a short while Komamura was next to him, his hand on the man's shoulder.

'Do not worry Kira.' he said gently. 'It's just procedure. They will all be gone within a day. Perhaps even by tonight.' he smiled. 'You can tell that to Miss Hinamori.'

Kira lit up a little and bowed.

'Thank you.' he addressed to all of them and darted out of the large doors. Unohana sighed.

'It must be so hard for that girl. She adored Aizen.' she said daintily.

'Remember Kira lost his captain also. They are in the same boat.' Shunsui pointed out but Unohana brushed it off.

'Not really. Someone has just been murdered and she is meant to be in control of this entire squad for the time being. I tell you, the moment this is over that girl is going to be so relieved.' the captain said and they continued to talk as the Sun sat firmly in the midday sky.

Soi Fon, captain of the 2nd Division paced up and down in front of the new academy students, instructing them over and over again.

'You are top of your class!' she said dangerously. 'How long will it take before you can understand this simple task…' she said, before letting them get back to their sparring. Suddenly with a cracking noise, Yoruichi Shihoin was right next to her. The captain turned and leapt out of her skin as the women smiled and waved at her cheerily.

'Hey there Soi Fon!' she grinned.

'Yoruichi-sama…' she said, bowing.

'How's it going?' asked the lady and the captain flashed her an unimpressed look. 'Not so well?'

'It's okay…I have four top students.' she looked over at the people duelling one another and screamed at the top of her voice.

'Masabi, Ryuichi, Tanno, Kiriobi, come here!' she cried and instantly four people were in front of her, one girl and three men. Masabi, the girl, bowed, her long brown hair flowing out in front of her.

'This is Masabi Wasushi. She excels in stealth manoeuvres.' Soi Fon said proudly.

The next one stepped forwards, his lime green hair standing out from everyone else. His eyes were the same colour and he had a smug grin on his face. His hilt on his zanpaktou was green and he had a green and black bandage around one hand.

'Tanno.' Soi Fon said bluntly. 'Specialises in stealth camouflage.'

'With hair like that? You're better than you look Soi Fon.' Yoruichi joked. The captain simply rolled her eyes and moved onto the next one. He had striking black hair this time which was spiked backwards, his face turned down in a solemn look, his eyes a dim brown.

'Kiriobi Shintatsi. One of my higher levelled ones, Kiriobi specialises in stealth control and -,!' she was interrupted by Yoruichi however who dismissed her and turned her back on them, not acknowledging Ryuichi.

'They are all well and good Soi Fon but you sound like you are moulding them to be in squad 2. Fed up with Omaeda are we?' she giggled.

'Shut it…' Soi Fon said darkly.

Yoruichi smiled and walked towards the edge of the wall where the barrier was and sat down on it, looking out over the Seireitei.

'It looks like they might be wrapping things up down there.' she said, peering at the 5th Division's quarters. 'I'm gonna go check it out.' she said, leaving Soi Fon to her students.

'Catch you later, Soi Fon!' she cried and flipped over the edge of the barrier, vanishing before she hit the floor. The captain turned round to see the four students huddled together, mumbling to one another.

'Hey, what are you doing? Get sparring!' she snapped nastily and they all trudged back to their respective battles.


	3. Chapter 2 Suspects and Suspicions

Soul Society is worried and the captains desperately attempt to find Rurou Kurobishi's killer. Head Captain Yamamoto points the finger, but is he on the right track?

please review, :D

**Chapter Two Suspects and Suspicions**

_The Captain__'__s Hall_

_1 day after first murder_

The doors slammed shut as the last of the captains entered the room. Unsurprisingly, it was Zaraki Kenpachi who entered last, a rather bored look on his scarred face. He slipped into line, standing beside Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain's hat shadowing his face. Eventually they heard a tapping noise coming from outside the hall and two large doors were thrust open, light flooding in. They could see the silhouette of an elderly man standing in the doorway. He made his way into the room slowly, his walking stick making a loud echoing noise with every step. The man stepped in and stood at the end of both lines, the captains on either side of him. He slammed his cane down onto the ground and lifted his head up, his flowing white beard rippling with his movements.

'The meeting is now in session!' he boomed. 'Head Captain Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto present.'

Each captain turned their head to face him and bowed slightly.

'Well now…' Yamamoto said simply, addressing everyone. 'What do we do now?' he looked slowly at Captain Unohana who took in a breath.

'So far we have only one confirmed death. If there are any others we don't know about it yet.' she looked wearily over the faces of all the others. 'Rurou Kurobishi, 6th Seat of the 5th Division. He was pronounced dead outside the walls of the 5th Division last night with minor burns and a severe stab wound. The blade has not been identified.'

'6th Seat?' Yamamoto asked and she nodded in reply. 'So what was his position?'

'He was on patrol that night with three others.' Toshiro Hitsugaya filled in. His silver hair stood out in the lines as did his rather minute stature accompanied with his solemn and concerned expression.

'How do you know this?' Yamamoto questioned him but Toshiro had an answer.

'Ever since Aizen's departure, I have been helping out lieutenant Hinamori.' he answered. The Head Captain nodded with understanding and turned his attention back to everyone.

'And these other three men? Who are they?' he asked Toshiro.

'Sasuki Tachete, Kaname Warane and Ryu Yutiria were the three other men on patrol. They are all seated officers but none rank as high as 6th.' the small captain answered.

'A lower seat than the victim?' Ukitake said cautiously. 'Does this mean we can rule them out?'

'It most certainly does not. They are our only leads.' Yamamoto said, nodding to Soi Fon. 'Arrest them and take them into custody. If the murders continue, we shall delve further into these matters.' Just as he was about to end the session however, Shunsui Kyoraku looked up and coughed loudly, everyone looking at him almost in unison.

'I'm sorry, I don't mean to cause a fuss but, how can we arrest them when we have no evidence?' he said, smiling slightly under his straw hat. Yamamoto was silent.

'It does not matter. They are suspects and will be dealt with as so.' came the cold, stern voice that was Byakuya Kuchiki.

'But why on Earth would members of his own division want to kill him?' Kyoraku protested. Kuchiki kept his eyes closed but spoke softly to the captain.

'We are not on Earth anymore, Captain Kyoraku. Anything can happen.' he said bluntly, not really dignifying the charismatic man.

'Touché…' Shunsui smiled, lifting his hat up as so to reveal his eyes. With that, Captain Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the ground once again and a bang echoed out through the hall.

'It is done. Tachete, Warane and Yutiria will be placed in custody by the 2nd Division special forces. Thank you all, the session is dismissed.' Yamamoto declared and turned, leaving through the enormous double doors he entered from. Several captains exchanged glances before turning to go, the midday Sun slowly dipping.

Later on, in the evening, when the Sun had turned the sky blood red and the clouds were slowly forming once again, Kyoraku Shunsui was trudging slowly up towards his quarters in the usual fashion. He took off his hat and waved it in front of his face, his long brown ponytail free to flail around.

'My, my…' he sighed heavily, sweat running down his face, his cheeks red and flustered. '…what a day…'

He reached his large oak doors and placed his hand on the golden handle. It was freezing. He smiled slightly.

'It certainly is hard for you to hide…' he said as a figure stepped out behind him. '…Toshiro Hitsugaya.' he turned round and twiddled his hat in his fingers.

'What brings you out at this time?' he asked nicely but the young boy had a distant look on his face.

'Do you know something…the others don't?' he faced the man who shrugged sheepishly. 'Kyoraku…' he said quietly, almost begging.

'Oh boy…' Shunsui said rubbing the back of his head. 'Perhaps we'd better go inside.' he decided, grasping the handle and twisting it, the door flinging open. With a swish, the captains stepped elegantly inside, the doors closing behind Toshiro.

The inside of his room was extravagant to say the least. Large, golden statues of dragons, petals painted on the walls, pink and green and all sorts of lively colours. There were so many plants, flowers either in pots or hanging from the walls. They sat down and Shunsui poured himself a drink.

'Sake?' he brandished in front of Toshiro who turned his nose up at it. Toshiro laid his hands on the table in front of them.

'Kyoraku…' he said, his icy blue eyes boring into the man's. 'What is it you know?'

The captain finished another gulp of sake and placed his cup on the table. The chink of china cut through the silence and he sighed. The air seemed to grow thicker and the Sun dimmed outside, casting shadows across the otherwise empty room.

'Its not that I know anything as such…' he began, looking around. 'It just all seems wrong.'

'What do you mean?' asked the small captain. Again, after looking about, Shunsui spoke.

'Well, just earlier this morning I was speaking to Captain Unohana…' Shunsui said, remembering back.

'_Kurobishi died of massive blood loss and some minor burns, but nothing that couldn__'__t have been caused by any Shinigami that knows Kido.__'__ she said simply._

'Doesn't it strike you odd?' Shunsui pressed on. 'Minor burns, when no one in that squad has a flame zanpaktou?'

'No one but…' then Toshiro flared up. 'Are you saying Momo did this!?'

'I didn't say that. Like she said, anyone who uses Kido could have done this.' Shunsui defended himself quickly.

'I also have one other problem…' Shunsui added.

'Whats that?' Toshiro asked.

'Well, Tachete, Warane and Yutiria…they couldn't have done it.' he said, closing his eyes and looking out of the window.

'Whys that?' Toshiro asked again, pressing him on.

'Because…they were with me the entire night.' said Kyoraku darkly. Toshiro gasped and his eyes widened.

'But…how's that possible!? Momo gave me the information herself…she told me that they were patrolling with Kurobishi…' exclaimed the young captain.

Shunsui shrugged.

'Perhaps she was mistaken? Either that or they were slacking off…' said the captain, clearly puzzled.

'But…if they were with you then…they are innocent?' Toshiro said, pulling everything together.

'Exactly.' Shunsui said darkly. 'You know what that means…' Toshiro nodded.

'The killer is still out there!'


	4. Chapter 3 Accusations

Shunsui Kyoraku and Toshiro Hitsugaya must act quickly before the three men are sentenced! Can they make it?

please rate and review!

**Chapter Three ****Accusations**

'We're innocent!'

'You can't do this!'

'Oh yeah? Try us you lousy murderer!'

Head Captain Yamamoto was standing at the top of a flight of stairs watching as the special forces pounded the three members of the 5th Division. Soi Fon emerged next to the old man, her arms folded. She nodded at Omaeda who flicked his fingers towards one of the men, Warane. Two men pummelled him, grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him into a wall. Omaeda grinned, showing off his teeth and he turned to his captain. However she was a stone faced as ever and continued to watch.

'I told you the special forces would deal with it.' she said to Yamamoto who nodded in agreement.

'Yes. We'll see to it that there shall be no more of this.' he boomed. Warane pushed the special forces off of him and rushed forwards towards the stairs.

'You've got to hear us out!' he cried, a desperate look on his otherwise broken face. Immediately Soi Fon leapt into action, appearing in front of him. He choked as she punched him in the chest, sending him toppling down the stairs. Eventually, after the floor was stained with blood, Yamamoto turned to Soi Fon who held up her hand. They ceased the beatings and kept all three of them in arm locks.

'Are you happy now? You have murdered your own division member.' Yamamoto said, cursing them. 'Do you feel cleansed of your sins?'

'You're wrong! We've done nothing wrong!' Tachete cried, leaning forwards. They heard a shriek and they turned to see Hinamori Momo standing by the corner of the street, her hands covering her mouth. Toshiro Hitsugaya was standing next to her, his eyes wide with horror.

'Captain-Commander!' he cried and the girl ran forwards, desperately trying to pry her comrades from the special forces.

'Cease lieutenant Hinamori or you will be arrested.' snapped Yamamoto's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, his hand on his sword.

'Whats going on!?' she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

'Momo…I was going to tell you…' Toshiro began, approaching her. She turned round and slapped him across the face, the lieutenants gasping and rushing towards her.

'You knew my men were going to be attacked?' she said darkly, her head hanging. 'I thought I could trust you…'

'Momo…' the small captain began but suddenly there was a swish of the wind as Momo was being hauled away and a pink haori flapped into view, a soft thudding noise being made as Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake landed in the scene.

'Well now…since when did we become such animals?' Kyoraku said simply, looking up at Yamamoto.

'This is unexpected…' Ukitake said, looking around. 'You seem to have made a rather big deal of this seeing as we were just going to simply apprehend them.' he exclaimed, his white hair flowing out behind him.

'What are you doing?' Yamamoto muttered dangerously as Shunsui had appeared next to the men taking Hinamori away. He dismissed them and, with fearful looks at Soi Fon, they backed down.

'Come now Yama-ji. The newbies are here, don't go scaring them.' Kyoraku smiled mischievously.

'What are you up to, Kyoraku Shunsui?' snarled Soi Fon, looking down upon him from next to Yamamoto.

'Ah, Soi Fon. I didn't notice you up there.' he grinned, tipping his hat to her. Ukitake stepped forwards, addressing the Head Captain personally.

'You must listen to us!' he cried, looking back at the three withered and weak men. 'These are noble Shinigami! They are not guilty of anything.' announced the captain.

'He is correct.' Shunsui backed him up, standing next to the captain. 'These men were with me all night.'

There was silence. Eventually a thin smile appeared on the face of Soi Fon.

'So what? Are you confessing to being a part of this murderous crime?' she said and the people in the vicinity gasped. Shunsui lifted his hat up to get a better look.

'Tch, nasty today aren't we?' he sighed, shaking his head. Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the stone ground, roaring at the captains.

'What is the meaning of this Captain Kyoraku?' he bellowed, his haori billowing out behind him. Kyoraku kept hold of his hat and Ukitake brushed the hair from his face.

'Nothing. It is just those men are innocent. I can promise you, if those men go to prison, the murders will continue.' he then looked to Momo, who was crying in Toshiro's arms. 'And this poor girl will break beneath them.' he said, his face solemn for once. He stared Yamamoto down, neither captain breaking eyesight.

'Enough of this!' Soi Fon suddenly screamed and she unleashed her zanpaktou, the golden dagger appearing on her finger. She lunged at Kyoraku.

'You are under arrest, Shunsui-!' she stopped fast as he raised his short sword, clashing with her dagger. Sparks were flying, Shunsui wearing a small smile.

'Stop!' came a cry and Ukitake broke them up, pushing them both apart. There was a flash of gold and Soi Fon's blade returned to normal, sparkles drifting slowly off of her finger. Shunsui sheathed his blade and rearranged his straw hat, looking back to his happy old self.

'I have made the decision!' Yamamoto boomed, gathering their attention. 'The men shall spend the night in prison and if the murders continue, they will be free to go!' he decided. Shunsui smiled and bowed.

'Thank you.' he said and looked Ukitake's way. With that he turned and walked off, his pink haori swirling behind him. Ukitake caught up to him as they turned the corner and he clasped Shunsui's shoulder.

'Well done back there. I'm glad you didn't start a fight with Captain Soi Fon.' Ukitake confessed.

'Me? Start a fight? You must be mad Ukitake…' Shunsui laughed as they walked.

'So do you really think the killer is still at large?' Ukitake said uneasily, his eyes darting backwards and forwards. Shunsui nodded as they walked all the way up the stairs towards the 8th Division.

'Of course. Those men were with me on the night y'know, that wasn't a lie.' he chuckled.

'Yeah I know.' Ukitake nodded.

'I'm still stumped though on the burn issue.'

'I'm pretty sure we can rule out the fifth squad.' Ukitake suggested. Shunsui simply agreed.

'We shall have to see what else occurs.'

Ukitake shook his head.

'That's sounds terrible though. It's almost like we're waiting for another body to turn up.' he said, clearly upset. Shunsui's face was shadowed by the light.

'If that's what it takes…' he said, then suddenly his face lit up. Ukitake stopped.

'What?'

'I have an idea…come with me.' he said, grinning and they moved swiftly towards the 12th Division's Quarters…

Soi Fon was sitting in the academy library, her head in her hands. One man, Kiriobi Shintatsi was sitting at a desk, studying. He was reading very fast, taking in everything on a small piece of paper. There was a knock at the door and Soi Fon looked up. It was another of her students, the one with lime green hair and a rather nasty look about his face.

'Tanno…' she sighed. 'Come in.' he waltzed into the library, his hands in his pockets.

'What ya looking at there, Shintatsi?' he asked rudely, peering over at Kiriobi who grimaced and moved away.

'Please don't do that, your breath smells.' said the dark haired student simply, turning away.

'Why are you looking at zanpaktou?' chuckled Tanno, reaching for the book. Kiriobi snatched it away.

'We do have a test soon you layabout.' he snapped, apparently distressed about the exam.

'Tch, not at this rate.' sneered the man, shooting a quick glance at Soi Fon. 'No luck catching that killer?' he asked. She turned away.

'I'll take that as a solid no.' he smiled. 'Are they gonna be searching us Academy students?'

'I don't think so.' Kiriobi said quietly, immersed in his book. Tanno punched the air triumphantly, as if he had done something.

'Good, I don't want them snooping around.' he spat. The other student raised his eyes slightly over his book.

'You hiding something?' he asked. Tanno shot him a dark look.

'Whats that supposed to mean, Kiriobi?' he said menacingly. They had a nasty silence before Tanno broke off.

'Tch whatever.' he said simply before turning to leave. He trudged out of the room, clearly overstaying his welcome. Kiriobi placed his bookmark on the page before leaving the book on the table. He grabbed his sword and swung it round half heartedly. Tilting his head a little he looked at Soi Fon, who was taking a long, deep breath.

'Sensei, is it okay for me to practise my swing a little more? I'm rather off…' he confessed sheepishly. She nodded and he left quickly, not wanting to upset her, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 4 The Plan

Shunsui puts his plan into action and gains the help from a very peculiar ally. Can he help save Soul Society?

please review everyone! :)

**Chapter Four ****The Plan**

There was a loud creaking sound and streak of light slowly slipped into the chamber.

'Please don't let too much light in…you'll disturb my work.' came a cackling voice from the shadows as Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake weaved through the small gap that had to be the door.

'Always one for good hospitality aren't you…' he smiled, the other man stepping into the light, his face that of a pharaoh, his lips turned up into a nasty smile, his teeth a bright gold, the white captain's haori draped over his shoulders. '…Kurotsuchi Mayuri.'

The captain was tapping his finger against a bottle, his forefinger's nail far longer than the others, almost looking like a claw.

'What can I do for you?' he grinned, placing the bottle on the desk with a chink.

'Well for starters we'd like to be able to see in here.' Shunsui laughed and Mayuri sighed unhappily.

'Why can't you just leave me to myself…?' he moped before flicking on a light switch, the sound of all the powerful bulbs turning on in unison humming loudly.

'Wont this disturb your work?' asked Ukitake sceptically. The scientist turned away.

'No. I just hoped it would make you turn away.' he said bluntly. He strolled down the aisle, countless concoctions lined up on shelves, his assistant and lieutenant, Kurotsuchi Nemu working hard on something that looked like a sheet of metal, but seemed flexible.

'That's interesting…' Ukitake smiled to her. 'What is it? Armour?'

'Skin.' she said, not looking up. His face dropped.

'Skin?'

'Yes. It's been plated with a flexible metal substance that has been dried and stitched onto the skin. Master Mayuri wishes for himself to be covered with it when it is perfected so as to be invulnerable.' she explained in a monotonous tone.

'Enough talk Nemu, back to work.' Mayuri snapped, even though she had never stopped working. Ukitake scampered hurriedly over to his friend who was sitting down in front of Mayuri, eyeing a glass of potion.

'So, what is it you need?' Mayuri asked again eventually, not looking at them, instead flicking through countless files.

'I need something from you in order to complete a little task of mine…' Shunsui explained vaguely. Not buying it however, Mayuri pried further.

'Do tell…' he requested. Smiling slightly, Shunsui realised he would have to win the mad scientist's help.

'I'm guessing the recent murder hasn't gone unnoticed?' he said simply. Mayuri rolled his eyes.

'I've expressed little interest. It's only Shinigami involved after all.' he said, turning his back on them. Ukitake stepped forwards.

'We need a way to secure the innocent squad members of the 5th Division's release. Both for their sakes and lieutenant Momo.' he said, his fist clenched. 'The Head Captain is refusing to listen to reason.' he continued, Mayuri listening intently.

'Basically, Yama-ji said that if the murders continue tonight, he will release them.' Shunsui explained.

'I see…but what makes you think I can help? You just need to sit and wait.'

'That's the whole thing.' Shunsui smiled. 'I want to go a step further. I'm going to catch the killer.'

Ukitake's eyes widened.

'You never said anything about this!' he exclaimed. Kyoraku ignored him and pressed on.

'I need you to transform me from the captain figure that everyone knows and loves…' he said with a slight grin. '…to a Shinigami in the 5th Division.'

Mayuri stroked his chin.

'I see…' he said, clearly intrigued.

'I will be on patrol tonight and, if the killer really is a Shinigami, he wouldn't attack me knowing I was a captain. But as a simple guard, like Kurobishi before me, I'd be like bait.' he said, his plan flourishing.

'So, what, you want me to use cosmetics or something?' Mayuri asked. Ukitake stepped forwards.

'I like this plan. It will work, but he needs to look genuine.' Ukitake said, placing a hand on Kyoraku's shoulder.

'Oh I can do it.' Mayuri said, observing the captain. 'But, whats in it for me?'

Shunsui lifted his hat a little.

'Can't you just do it for a fellow captain?' he grinned. Mayuri's smiled subsided. 'Or whatever's better for you.' Shunsui said, bringing his hat down over his eyes and resting his head on his arms.

'I want peace and quiet to conduct my experiments.' said the scientist simply, shrugging his shoulders. Shunsui opened his eyes.

'That's it?' he said, surprised.

'Yes.' nodded Mayuri. 'Something wrong?'

'No, no, no! Everything is great.' smiled Shunsui.

'Very well, return just before the 5th Division patrol begins. I will have everything ready for you.' said the scientist, waving them off.

'Thanks a lot.' grinned Shunsui, winking at Nemu as they left, sweeping elegantly through the door and closing it behind them again, sealing them back into darkness.

Shunsui and Ukitake made their way back to the Captain's Hall, the evening wind swirling around them. Ukitake looked up at the glowing Sun and smiled.

'It's nice to know that this will all be over soon.' he said as they walked, his hair floating in the breeze.

'Yeah…' Shunsui said, his face distant. Ukitake decided not to bother him and they carried on down the path. They arrived in the Captain's Hall and closed the door, trapping the increasingly bitter wind outside. Shunsui removed his straw hat and ruffled his hair with his hand. Ukitake beamed as Captain Unohana approached them, the calm, motherly look on her face.

'Ah, Lady Unohana! How're things?' he said, waving at her. She nodded in response.

'Well thank you Jushiro. I've been talking to people who claim to be witnesses.' she said, the last part darkly. Shunsui looked up.

'Really?' he said quietly. She nodded again, looking out of the window.

'They claim to have been out walking on the night of the murders. Two people from the 7th Division claim to have heard a loud snapping noise during the night and one member of the 6th Division agrees. So far though we've had no confirmed reports.' explained the captain, her face worn with worry.

'_A loud snapping noise eh? I__'__ll make sure to look out for that__…_' Shunsui thought to himself, not taking notice of what Jushiro was saying.

'This is a nightmare…' she continued. 'We are supposed to be collecting Kurosaki Ichigo tomorrow night…' she sighed, furrowing her brow.

'Lady Unohana, maybe you should rest…' Shunsui suggested, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. He grinned. 'Don't worry, this will all be over soon.'

The captain smiled back at him, then at Ukitake and turned to leave, walking slowly out of the Captain's Hall, closing the door silently behind her.

'Looks like Miss Hinamori isn't the only one being affected by this…' Ukitake said, shaking his head.

'Hey there, Mayuri!' Shunsui grinned, waving at the disgruntled captain who was hunched over a desk. Ukitake came in behind the flamboyant man, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

'So, you got my mask ready?' Shunsui said eagerly, rubbing his hands together. The night was approaching fast outside, the Sun had slowly vanished from eyesight and the black sky was creeping in to take its place.

'Mask?' Mayuri said, slightly puzzled.

'Yeah. That is what you've done…right?' Shunsui said slowly, the smile slowly going from his face. Mayuri's face however curled up into an enormous grin.

'I'm afraid not.' he sneered. 'Come here Nemu.'

'W-wait a minute…' Shunsui said, fiddling with the strand of hair hanging down in front of his face. Nemu came in and snatched the captain's straw hat straight from his head. She then removed his pink haori, seemingly dancing around him.

Mayuri advanced on the captain who threw his hands up in front of his face. The scientist held a bottle of green liquid up in front of Shunsui's face and shook it about, the bubbles fizzing like crazy. Sweat began to trickle down the captains face and he leapt up, backing away.

'What are you going to do to my handsome face!?' he cried. Instantly, Nemu appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him into a seat.

'Wait, wait, wait!!!!' he cried, but the liquid slowly dripped onto his face…

'Wakey, wakey!' came a voice and the captains eyes fluttered open to see Ukitake smiling down at him.

'Oh no…it's not the morning is it?' Shunsui groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

'No, you simply fainted for about five minutes. Good thing you came to though, you need to get moving.' Ukitake reminded him. Then Shunsui remembered.

'My face!' he choked, hauling himself up off the floor. Mayuri handed him a mirror and he dared himself to look. He was faced with a handsome young face, not even a whisker protruding from his peachy skin. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair was spiky and a striking blonde.

'What is this…?' Shunsui gawped, feeling his cheeks. 'I'm about twenty years younger!'

'Actually it's a device I've been working on and was able to perfect in time for your use. It's a gigai that works on specific body parts. In your case, your face. You can remove it by simply swishing your hand over your face.' Mayuri explained, clearly incredibly proud.

'So, you haven't actually done anything to my actual face?' Shunsui said slowly. Mayuri's expression turned to stone.

'No.' he said bluntly, his moment crushed.

'Ah ha! Now I can save the day all the while keeping my stunning good looks!' he cried, leaping up into the air.

'That's great Casanova but you need to get moving, Lieutenant Hinamori knows you are taking patrol tonight so get a move on.' Ukitake told him. Nodding, Shunsui made his way out of the laboratory, using Shunpo to dash towards the 5th Division.

Ukitake watched him across the Seireitei, already at the 13th Division's quarters. He narrowed his eyes and slowly turned the handle to his chamber. Before doing so, he shot a look around behind him, the wind picking up a bitter chill.

'Good luck, Kyoraku…' Ukitake whispered to himself before slowly, closing the door.


	6. Chapter 5 The Waiting

Night has fallen once again over the Seireitei...what part does Ichigo play in this sordid mystery?

please review guys!

**Chapter Five ****The Waiting**

_Karakura Town_

_The Kurosaki Clinic_

The door slammed shut with a bang. There was a clatter of pots and pans and then the sound of someone stomping up some stairs, the monotonous thumping sound crashing through the house. There was a second bang as another door slammed shut. A school bag soared through the air and hit the far wall, sliding down it and landing softly on the bed.

'Eurgh…' growled Ichigo, rubbing the back of his head angrily, his eyes closed in a frown, his brow creased as if he were trying to think hard. He sat down heavily on his bed and lay on his back, his arms behind his head, staring dreamily at the ceiling.

'Stupid school…' he mumbled to himself. He lay over onto his side so that he was facing the wardrobe. It was slightly ajar. Puzzled, he stood up, not really in the mood for this.

'What the…?' he said to himself, opening the doors a bit more. 'Where's Zangetsu?' he rustled through the jackets in his wardrobe but to no avail. He shrugged.

'Eh. It'll turn up somewhere.' he sighed, slouching back down on the bed, flicking through his homework studies. Inevitably he threw them onto his side table and closed his eyes.

The night was in full bloom now in the Seireitei, the moon overhanging the restless world. It shone through the misty clouds, a crescent moon. A half moon. The air was thick and cold and the scene of the murder was no longer closed off. One man with bright blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes was lying on the grass, a piece of grass in his mouth.

'My, my…' he said to himself. 'Who knew this job was so boring…' he sat up and looked around.

'Guess I'd better be on my guard…' he sighed. The wind rustled through the trees and leaves were thrown about all over the place. He stood rigid as his hair fluttered around all over the place, his eyes still.

One by one, the lights in the Seireitei flicked off. Night was truly upon them now and the moon was slowly pushing its way through the clouds. From one of the windows, the curtains were parted slightly, the lights off however. The golden eyes of Sajin Komamura glinted in the darkness.

'Do you think they will come?' whispered the voice of Iba, but he received no answer.

Up in the 13th Division's room, Ukitake Jushiro was watching from a small window. He could make out the figure of Shunsui, alone outside. He was the only man on patrol tonight. The perfect lure. Something moved in the corner of the captain's eye and his head span round but it was a cat, scampering over the fence. Breathing a deep sigh he turned back to his fellow captain, the latter of which was for the first time ever, afraid.

Underground, Kurotsuchi Mayuri mixed a potion in the dark. As it fizzed a deep blood red, a bell chimed outside.

Immediately the hairs on Komamura were on their end. Iba was also afraid. The captain was deathly still, his golden eyes fixated on Shunsui.

Deep in the Shinigami Academy, a door slammed. The wind howled through an open window and a fire was slowly put out. Soi Fon left the room, completely surrounded by darkness. She went to the window and looked out over the Seireitei, filled with the slumber of night, yet none were sleeping. A lone figure walked through the halls of the academy, his zanpaktou in hand. He turned a corner and heard a door creak. He backed up against the wall, his hand tightening on the hilt. He heard a loud tapping noise, someone was running. As it neared he emerged and stopped fast as the figure of Tanno ran into him.

'Kiriobi…' Tanno said, breathing heavily, only sections of his face visible in the moonlight.

'What are you doing out this late Tanno?' Kiriobi asked, picking up his book.

'I could ask you the same question…' replied the other student, his eyes flashing green in the darkness. With that, Tanno continued on down the hallway, unaware that they were being watched from one of the outside windows. There was a rustle from outside and Kiriobi looked up, his eyes darting from corner to corner. Hurriedly, he moved quickly down the corridor and into the room at the end.

The 10th Division was deserted, save for it's captain. He moved swiftly through the halls, his eyes moving from in front to behind all the time. As he turned a corner he looked swiftly back to ensure he was not being followed. Then, as the bell chimed again, he heard something. It sounded like someone crying. At the end of the corridor was a lone light, slipping from a door ajar. He grasped his hilt and slowly moved towards it, the crying becoming clearer. He felt his foot touch something and, looking down his eyes widened. The floor was stained with blood.

'My God…' he said, a quiver in his voice. Bracing himself, he nudged the door open. He wanted to scream, but the voice had left his throat.

Iba felt the prickle of Komamura's hairs and the air was filled with tension.

'Blood has been spilt…' said the captain worriedly, turning to look at his lieutenant, his eyes terrifying in the darkness. They turned back to the window and watched Shunsui, the captain still not moving. The wind was picking up now, the moon in full view. Suddenly Shunsui heard a rustle and he gripped his hilt, his eyes darting from side to side, shadow to shadow.

'_Everyone is supposed to be inside__…_' he thought to himself, his ears heightened.

'_Where__'__s the snap!?_' he thought to himself, gritting his teeth. Then, a ferocious wind blew, snapping shut the curtains in front of anyone watching. They recoiled in surprise and a figure stepped out behind Shunsui, cloaked in black with a hood, his face in shadow.

'You are?' Shunsui asked, turning round. The figure looked up, his face concealed behind a metal mask.

'_**Another one on patrol? How foolish**__**…**_' came the harsh, metallic voice and he whipped out his blade, a storm thrashing across the land.

Toshiro backed up in horror.

'M…Momo…' he whispered. She was curled up in a corner of the room, rocking backwards and forwards, a trail of blood leading from her to the door. He made his way to her, reaching out for her. She span round in a crack of lightning, her face soaked with blood, scratches down her cheeks, her eyes rolled up in her head. She grabbed his haori with her blood soaked fingers.

'Another!!' she screamed insanely. 'Another will die tonight!!!!!' she cried. Komamura's head turned to the 10th Division, her screams tearing through the night.

Toshiro pulled her off of him and she cowered in the corner again, shaking, her Shinigami robes dyed a sordid red.

Shunsui readied himself as the wind rushed towards him and they locked blades, sparks flying everywhere.

'_**Impossible**__**…**__**the last one**__**…**_' muttered the attacker who was thrown off, landing with a thud on the ground.

'Was not a captain.' Shunsui said sternly, whisking the gigai from his face. The attacker turned to run but was stopped by Soi Fon who whisked off his mask, just like Shunsui's gigai. The man dropped his blade and fell to the floor, Momo fainting at the same time. And like that, it was done. She grabbed his hood and hauled him to his feet. Soi Fon's eyes widened in shock.

The moon slipped slowly back into the shadows…


	7. Chapter 6 The Arrest

The night stake out is won and the criminal is unmasked. However, one person is sure something else is going on.

Please review!

**Chapter Six The Arrest**

The culprit dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. His lime green hair fell forwards over his eyes.

'Tanno…' Soi Fon said, speechless. The man stood up straight, clicking his neck. He looked Soi Fon directly in her eyes, his green ones piercing her soul, burrowing into her emotions. In this short link, she could have sworn she saw remorse, sorrow and a whole host of feelings that she had never seen in Tanno before. Instantly, three special forces men appeared from the sky, apprehending him, pushing him to the ground. The student grunted as he hit the ground.

'Good work men!' came a voice and they turned to see Yoruichi step forwards. From the buildings they saw Komamura and Iba approach them, the captain's hand on his hilt.

'Everything seems to be under control I see.' he nodded in approval. The moon was clouded now and the wind was picking up a little. Those same golden eyes that had scared Iba turned to look at Tanno in disdain.

'Explain yourself.' growled the captain. 'Why did you do this?' the special forces looked at Yoruichi who nodded and they let him stand to his feet. Tanno stared into his feral eyes and then turned to Soi Fon. Simply, he shrugged.

'Why you…!' Komamura began, reaching for his hilt.

'Enough.' came Yoruichi sharply, looking back at her men. 'Take him away. Let there be no more of this.' the special forces vanished along with Tanno, who, in the split second before he left, shot a look at Soi Fon, a look filled with pain, his eyes watering, ready to cry. She gasped but they had already gone. Komamura calmed down a little.

'That ignorant, repugnant creature…' he snarled. 'If he ever gets out, his life will be nothing but fiery Hell. Come Iba.' he said to his lieutenant and the two of them left, Iba taking a quick bow to the remaining captains. Shunsui yawned, looking around.

'I think I'm gonna go to, I need to get some shut eye.' he said, waving them off, waltzing away. Soi Fon was quiet, her eyes closed. She began to walk away but stopped as she heard someone call her name.

'Soi Fon!'

She turned slowly, her face stricken with anxiety. Yoruichi was watching her, standing perfectly still.

'I'm sorry.' she said softly and Soi Fon nodded before leaving up the path to the academy. Yoruichi sighed and was ready to go, but just as she was to leave she took another look at Soi Fon, narrowing her eyes.

'_What are you hiding Soi Fon__…__?_' she thought to herself before vanishing into the night.

'Oh my God…' Isane Kotetsu said as Toshiro entered the healing station, carrying the blood soaked Momo in his arms. She left the room briskly, returning shortly after followed by Captain Unohana. The captain's eyes widened and she rushed up to them, placing her hand on Momo's.

'Was she attacked?' she asked, surveying the girl for some sort of wound. Toshiro shook his head.

'Not that I know of, I found her crying in my division's barracks. She started screaming, saying how more people will die.' he said worriedly. Unohana looked unsurely at the girl then told the small captain to leave her on a bed. Toshiro nodded and laid Momo on a bed, holding her hand, her eyes still closed. Unohana smiled.

'Don't worry, she'll be fine.' she said reassuringly before leaving the room with Isane. As the door closed, Toshiro heard Momo's voice croaking, her hand gripping his own.

'Momo?' he said quietly, watching her move her head slowly.

'T…Toshiro?' she said quietly. He nodded.

'It's me.'

'I…I saw…' she said, her eyes growing large. He narrowed his eyes. He urged her on. 'I saw…a flash of purple…' he sat there, confused, but hanging on her every word. '…I saw it…he was dead…right in front of me…' she said, tears forming in her eyes.

'It's okay.' Toshiro said, placing his hand on her cheek. 'They got the killer. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Momo.' he grinned. 'You don't have to be afraid of anything.' he moved his hand through her hair and eventually she fell asleep.

The night was slowly drifting away and Yoruichi was sitting atop the Shinigami Academy, looking out over the now peaceful Seireitei. She was twiddling with a piece of grass. There came a thud behind her and she turned around to see Soi Fon standing behind her, her arms behind her back like a school girl.

'May I sit down?' she asked quietly. Yoruichi eyed her strangely.

'Sure…' she said, and Soi Fon sat down. They were silent for a little while, Yoruichi still looking out and gnawing on the grass, Soi Fon looking into her lap.

'Sheesh…' Yoruichi muttered, sitting back a bit and looking up into the sky. Soi Fon looked up at her.

'Can you believe that guy?' snapped the women. 'No motive, no answers, nothing. He told us nothing. Was he just doing it for fun or what? And how the Hell did someone with a wind zanpaktou actually even do something like this?' she shook her head. 'There's still so much we don't know.'

Soi Fon looked away. Yoruichi threw away her piece of grass and it floated off into the night sky.

'Whats the matter with you?' she asked the captain. 'You were acting strange around the arresting as well.' Yoruichi said, narrowing her eyes at the girl. 'I know you and you are not one to be very compassionate towards others so why him? He was a murderer y'know. I know you like your fights but isn't that taking things a bit too-…' she was stopped as Soi Fon stood up quickly. Now she was staring out over the Seireitei, her haori blowing out behind her.

'Yoruichi-sama…' she said quietly. 'There is still too much we don't know…' she said quietly.

'Eh?'

'I mean…I know my students and Tanno has never shown any sign of weakness beforehand.' she sighed.

_In the split second before he left, shot a look at Soi Fon, a look filled with pain, his eyes watering, ready to cry. _

'Yet…' she continued. 'In that moment, a saw a child's sadness. Something I had never seen in Tanno before…'

Yoruichi dismissed it.

'So? I'd be a bit damn upset if I were going down too…' she said scornfully.

'Even more so if it were for something you hadn't done…' Soi Fon whispered to herself. Yoruichi stopped completely and turned to the captain.

'You're telling me you think he didn't do it? You saw it Soi Fon, he was right there. He attacked Shunsui, he even said it was foolish for there to be only one…he didn't understand how Shunsui could defend himself when the last guy could!' Yoruichi snapped, becoming a bit angry.

'Maybe someone forced him to do it…' she suggested but Yoruichi stood up.

'Soi Fon…I know he was your student and all, but you've got to accept it. The evidence is all here. I watched him run through the academy and out of the door earlier on tonight before the attack…I'm sorry Soi Fon. He did it.' she said finally before turning and leaping off of the top of the academy. Soi Fon stood and looked out at the Repentance Cell, which loomed over all of the Seireitei, the moon slowly moving behind it.

'I know it wasn't you…Tanno…' Soi Fon said.

The captain made her way back into the academy, running a hand through her hair. The fire in the library was lit, but no other student was anywhere to be seen. She sighed and sat down on her chair, leaning up against the wall. That's when she saw it. Slumped by the large window, the moon shining on it, was the corpse of Masabi Wasushi, another of her students. Her eyes widened and she dashed over to the body, blood soaking the floor and the bookcases. There was a vicious stab wound going from the girl's shoulder all the way to her stomach. Her hair was strewn across her face and she looked gaunt and skeletal in the moonlight. Next to her, lying on the floor with blood splattered on its tip was a sword. A black sword.

Zangetsu.


	8. Chapter 7 Decisions

Kurosaki Ichigo is in trouble! The Gotei 13 are out to get him and he has nowhere to run, can the minds of certain captains come to his aid and unmask the true killer?

please review! :D

**Chapter Seven Decisions**

'So, she's going to be okay?' asked the small captain, his icy blue eyes glinting at the good news. He was back in the 4th Squad Relief Station, standing at the bottom of Momo's bed, the girl now clean and sleeping soundly.

Unohana nodded.

'Yes she will. I must admit though it was very strange. Her brain waves were abnormally erratic, and we have not found any source of the blood. So far, all we can guess is that it was not her own.' the captain explained.

'Not her own?' Toshiro exclaimed. 'I don't understand…'

'Brain waves like that, Toshiro, usually imply that the victim is in some sort of mentally unstable state. Naturally we all sympathise with Momo after Aizen's betrayal, but still…' the captain trailed off, turning to look at the sleeping girl.

'What are you saying?' Toshiro said, clenching his fist, his voice growing more dangerous. 'That Momo did this to Kurobishi?'

'No, the killer has been apprehended. I never expected the students of the academy to do something like this…' she sighed. Then she looked back at him, a smile on her face.

'Anyway, expect to see her back in the 5th Division later today.' she said cheerfully.

'Thank you.' Toshiro said, turning back to Momo. He shook his head and left briskly.

The morning Sun was slowly making it's way up when Yoruichi's stroll was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Soi Fon, who appeared instantly in front of her.

'Soi Fon? What is it?' she asked, surprised.

'Please, come with me, Yoruichi-sama!' she said hurriedly and they both darted towards the academy. They flung open the door to the library and Yoruichi's eyes widened at the sight.

'I found her there after talking with you.' Soi Fon sighed, walking up to her. Yoruichi followed and knelt down by the body.

'I'm sorry Soi Fon…perhaps Tanno wasn't the killer after all. Do you have any idea who could have done this?' she asked but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Soi Fon's eyes widened and she tried to cover the body as the student walked in.

'It's okay, Soi Fon Sensei, I've already seen it.' Kiriobi Shintatsi said quietly, his eyes looking past her at the body of his friend. He turned away but held out a book.

'I've been studying zanpaktou and you should know…' he pointed to the black sword on the ground. '…that this one belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo.'

Soi Fon's eyes widened but Yoruichi nodded.

'I know, I didn't see the blade.' she admitted, before taking it from Kiriobi. The student turned his dark eyes to Soi Fon who was picking up Wasushi's body.

'Whats going to happen to the academy?' he asked. She shook her head.

'I don't know Kiriobi. That's not really what I'm thinking about right now.' she said, looking down at the body in her arms. Noting that it was time to leave, he bowed at the two and left the room. Yoruichi gripped the sword hard in her hand and closed her eyes, bringing it up to her forehead.

'_Ichigo__…__why?_' she thought to herself. She straightened up and looked at Soi Fon. 'I'm going to take this to the Head Captain. Looks like Kurosaki Ichigo will be here earlier than intended.' she walked towards the large library door before stopping and looking back at the captain. 'I'm sorry for listening to you about Tanno.' she apologised before vanishing into thin air. Soi Fon smiled.

'Thank you, Yoruichi-sama…' she said before following suit.

'The meeting is now in session!' boomed Yamamoto, slamming his cane down onto the wooden floor. The captains were all lined up like usual, ready for what awaited them.

'Captain Soi Fon, please show us what you discovered at the crime scene yesterday.' he said to her and she nodded, taking it from Yoruichi's hands. A few murmurs went through the group but they were silenced when Yamamoto held up his hand.

'You may not know, but Masabi Wasushi was found dead in the Shinigami Academy library last night, after we apprehended Tanno.' she explained. A few gasps were heard. Shunsui lifted his hat slightly. Toshiro's eyes widened.

'_Another!!__'__ she screamed insanely. __'__Another will die tonight!!!!!__'__ she cried. _

The vision pounded through his mind and he calmed himself, listening to what else she had to say.

Soi Fon continued, holding out the sword in front of her, the blood still staining the tip.

'This is the sword that we believe killed her.' she announced. Byakuya looked up.

'Kurosaki…' he said quietly. There was a lot of talking now, captains arguing amongst themselves. Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the floor again and they were all quiet.

'For this heinous act, and, for now, the killing of Rurou Kurobishi, I am issuing a warrant for Kurosaki Ichigo's arrest.' the Head Captain boomed. Soi Fon brightened up a little bit.

'So, what of Tanno?' she asked.

'It seems very likely that Tanno was involved in some way. He shall remain incarcerated.' Yamamoto decided. Soi Fon's eyes widened.

'Wait-!' she cried but the elderly captain cracked his cane on the floor.

'Enough! This meeting is dismissed!' he boomed. The captains all began to shuffle out of the meeting hall, some vanishing on the spot. Shunsui caught up to Toshiro, who was looking out towards the 4th Squad. He placed his hand on the little captain's shoulder and looked out alongside him.

'Strange isn't it?' he said simply. Toshiro looked at him.

'What is?'

'That I never heard that snapping sound whilst waiting for the attacker to come. Odd that…' he said, his voice becoming quieter before eventually becoming silent. There was a moment of quiet. Then, Shunsui took off his hat and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Sheesh…this is even worse than that house raid last week…' he sighed, shaking his head.

'House raid?' Toshiro asked.

'Yeah, Ukitake and me were sent to deal with it, but the whole family had been killed by Hollows before we got there. They say they had a son in the Shinigami too…' he sighed again.

'Why did you get there late?' Toshiro asked.

'Aizen. He was making his betrayal known, it was more important.' then he held up his hands. 'I know how that sounds!'

Toshiro shook his head.

'No, that's what I would have done…' he said.

Soi Fon was asleep at her desk when there came a rapping sound at the door to the library. She leapt up.

'Come in.' she said wearily and was shocked to see Shunsui Kyoraku enter, his hand on Ryuichi's shoulder, pushing him in.

'This young man has something to tell you.' Shunsui smiled at him, for the boy was clearly very nervous. Soi Fon was puzzled.

'Go ahead, Ryuichi.' she said, smiling. He twiddled his thumbs and looked at the floor.

'I…I was in the academy library last night…and I heard Masabi talking to someone in the common room…' he stammered. Soi Fon's eyes widened.

'Who was it? Was it Kurosaki Ichigo?' she asked. He shook his head.

'No…I couldn't tell who it was…' he said and she gasped. He looked up. 'Whats wrong?' he asked innocently.

'N-nothing…' she stammered, still smiling. 'Thanks for that Ryuichi!' with that, Kyoraku whisked the boy out of the room and Soi Fon slumped down by a bookcase, her head in her hand.

'_So she wasn__'__t with Kurosaki last night?_' she thought to herself wearily. '_Just what the Hell is going on here__…_' she thought, before slowly dropping her head into her arms.


	9. Chapter 8 Blind Eyes

Soul Society arrive to collect Ichigo to escort him away, but the officials have other plans...

please review :D

**Chapter Eight ****Blind Eyes**

The light was off in Kurosaki Ichigo's room as he slept, his head underneath his pillow, only his mouth showing. Outside his window there was a creaking noise. He opened one eye and removed the pillow, sitting up in bed. He looked about. There came another creak and he slowly gripped the covers, removing them as quietly as possible. Then, he saw a shadow move outside his window and he reached for Zangetsu. His hand touched nothing and he remembered it wasn't there. Cursing, he got up. Suddenly there came a loud tapping noise just outside his window. He backed up against his wardrobe, clenching his fist. The tapping sound grew more frantic and he readied a punch. Then, the window flung open and two people came sprawling in, Ichigo punching the one in front straight in the face.

'Renji? Rukia?' he said, puzzled. Rukia sat up, rubbing her head.

'You need to tell us how to work these windows Ichigo…' she said, standing up. She walked over to him and looked down at Renji who was still on the floor.

'Whats wrong with Renji?' Ichigo asked and immediately, the Shinigami shot up, his face red.

'Whats wrong with me, I just got punched in the face!' he snapped, squaring up to Ichigo.

'Well if you weren't trying to break into my room…!' Ichigo retorted, pushing closer to Renji.

'Oh yeah? Maybe you should try getting some better windows!'

'You have the money do you?'

'Whats that!? Are you saying I'm poor!?' they yelled at each other before Rukia came in between them, pushing them apart. She was glaring at them both.

'You will wake up the others!' she hissed. Ichigo turned away, folding his arms.

'Tch, like pineapple over there hasn't already.'

'What was that!?'

'Enough!' Rukia whispered, whacking Renji around the ear. She turned back to Ichigo. He looked at her, puzzled. He scratched his head.

'So what are you guys doing here anyway?' he asked.

'We're here to escort you to Soul Society.' she said sternly, becoming serious. Renji stepped over to her, his face concerned.

'Yeah, with Aizen on the loose, he could come for you, you're a primary target.' he added. Ichigo sighed and looked around.

'You mean just leave my family?' he said, unsure. Rukia placed her hand on his shoulder.

'It will only be for a little while…' she smiled. Then she turned to the corner of his room. 'Hey, Ichigo…where's Zangetsu?' she asked but suddenly an immense spiritual pressure flooded into the room and someone appeared behind Ichigo.

'Perhaps, Kurosaki Ichigo would care to explain that himself…' said the person in a derogative tone. Ichigo turned round to see the stern face of Byakuya Kuchiki looking at him, his haori floating out around him, his black hair fluttering in an unseen wind. He landed softly on the floor and both Rukia and Renji bowed.

'Captain Kuchiki!' Renji exclaimed.

'Nii-sama!' Rukia cried, bowing her head. He didn't acknowledge them, instead keeping his dark eyes firmly fixed on Ichigo. The boy looked over at the other two for an explanation.

'Don't try to run.' came the captains voice and Ichigo turned to him.

'What are you on abo-!' he was stopped as Byakuya slapped him across the face effortlessly, evidently disgusted.

'Nii-sama!' Rukia said, horrified. She ran over to Ichigo and grabbed him as he steadied himself. Byakuya went for his sword.

'Step away from him Rukia or I will have you imprisoned for aiding a criminal.' he warned, his fingers resting on his hilt.

'Criminal?' Ichigo spat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, staring nastily at Byakuya.

'Head Captain Yamamoto has issued a warrant for Kurosaki Ichigo's arrest.' he said coldly. 'That is all I will say.' he turned to leave through a Senkai gate which appeared in the air behind them.

'Wait, I have a right to know…!' Ichigo was interrupted again.

'You have no rights. You should just keep your mouth shut.' he turned to stare into Ichigo's confused eyes. 'Just be thankful you're not dead…yet.' In horror, Rukia and Renji watched as two men from the special forces appeared at a click of Byakuya's fingers. They grabbed Ichigo's arms and forced them behind his back, pushing him through the gate behind the captain.

Ichigo traipsed into the Seireitei, watched by every eye. He felt so embarrassed and he tried to hide his face. He walked past Toshiro who simply turned away from him, suppressing his anger. Hinamori was next to him, strangely unafraid of Ichigo as he walked past. Ichigo was brought in front of Yoruichi. He looked up at her, squinting through the Sun.

'Yoruichi…I didn't…' he began but she slapped him too. He recoiled backwards, his face stinging.

'How dare you even begin to worm your way out of this…' she snarled, dropping his zanpaktou in front of him. The clang it made on the floor seemed to echo throughout his mind, the rants and roars of the angry crowd drowned out, his eyes firmly planted on his sword.

'_What the__…__?__'__ he said to himself, opening the doors a bit more. __'__Where__'__s Zangetsu?__'_

He stared at it, the blood still on the end of the blade.

'_I don__'__t understand it__…_' he thought to himself. '_How is it here?_' He was pulled out of thought though as he was hoisted upwards by the two men, his head held upright in front of Yamamoto as the elderly captain stepped forwards. He was silent for a moment.

'And here I was thinking you were our ally…' he sighed. 'We shall continue this in the Captain's Hall.' he decided, turning away and walking off. Ichigo grimaced as he was lifted up to his full height and taken away.

The doors to the Captain's Hall flew open and Yamamoto burst in, everyone already in their lines. Ichigo was standing a little way before the Head Captain, right where everyone could see him. His eyes flicked through every captain. Soi Fon watched him, thoughts running through her head.

'_I__…__I was in the academy library last night__…__and I heard Masabi talking to someone in the common room__…'__ he stammered. Soi Fon__'__s eyes widened._

'_Who was it? Was it Kurosaki Ichigo?__'__ she asked. He shook his head. _

'_No__…__I couldn__'__t tell who it was__…'__ he said and she gasped. He looked up. __'__Whats wrong?__'__ he asked innocently._

'_N-nothing__…'__ she stammered, still smiling. _

Shaking it off, she returned her face to the norm; solemn and uncaring. Yamamoto sat briskly down on a chair in front of Ichigo and the captains. There was silence. Then, Yamamoto clenched his fist and slammed it down on the arm of the chair, making Ichigo jump.

'How could you do this?' he cursed the boy.

'I haven't done anything, I don't even know what's going on!' Ichigo roared at the Commander General, his hair going into his eyes and on his face but he didn't care.

'Your blade was discovered at the scene of Masabi Wasushi's murder. In case you don't know, another person has been killed over the last three days, Rurou Kurobishi of the 5th Division. You are being charged with both their murders and the warping of a Shinigami students mind.' explained the old man fiercely, containing his rage.

'Warping of a…what are you on about!?' Ichigo cried, unable to contain his own.

'Tanno of the Shinigami Academy attacked Captain Kyoraku last night. He claimed to have sufficient knowledge of Rurou Kurobishi's death…' continued the captain.

'Oh, and you think I turned him against you!?' Ichigo snapped, his eyes furious. 'You are all blind, I have never done anything wrong!' he cried finally before sinking to his knees. There was silence. Soi Fon stepped forwards.

'Then why was your blade found in the academy?' she asked simply and he looked up at her, his eyes watering. Her mind was instantly stricken.

'_This look-! It__'__s exactly how Tanno looked at me__…_' she thought.

'I don't know…' he answered, shaking his head and looking at the floor. 'I don't know…'

Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the ground.

'I have heard enough. Since you have no excuses for yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo…' he announced, his voice booming through the Seireitei. '…I sentence, for your zanpaktou to be destroyed…' he boomed. Ichigo's eyes watered and his voice stammered in his throat. '…for you to be stricken of your Shinigami status…' he said, Shunsui and Ukitake looking away, hiding their upset.

'…and for you to be executed!' Yamamoto exclaimed and a few captain's eyes widened.

'No!!!' Ichigo cried, standing up again and looking around for help. 'Please, you have to listen to me!'

'Arrest him!' Yoruichi cried from the corner of the room and he was attacked by several special forces who pounded him in the chest. He choked, his eyes wide and he fell to the floor, everything becoming blurred…

Somewhere deep in the Seireitei, a figure watched as Ichigo was carried to the dungeons. He was cloaked in black and was hooded, his face concealed by a metal mask.

'_**At last**__**…**__**everything is coming to fruition**__**…**_' he said to himself, the room around him in darkness. '_**You will never get in the way again**__**…**__**Kurosaki Ichigo**__**…**_'


	10. Chapter 9 Actions

Ichigo is desperately running out of time! Rukia and Renji attempt to help, but with Soul Society mounted against him, and things becoming ever stranger, is there any hope for Ichigo at all?

please rate and review :)

**Chapter Nine Actions**

**25 Days Until Kurosaki Ichigo's Execution**

The sound of scampering feet was the only noise you could hear in Karakura Town. Ichigo had since been whisked off by Byakuya Kuchiki into the night to await his fate, and only two people could help him out. Rukia and Renji dashed down the deserted streets of the town, looking around frantically. They came to a screeching halt and looked about, surveying the houses.

'Anything?' Rukia called to Renji, who had appeared atop a roof, squinting to see.

'Nope, they aren't around here. Search nearer the school, nearer Ichigo's house.' he advised and she nodded, vanishing down the street. They came to a house where the lights were on and someone inside was cooking. Nodding they landed on the roof and looked in through a window on the ceiling. Orihime Inoue was humming to herself whilst cooking something probably of a strange taste. They knocked on the window and she looked up, jumping.

'What are you guys doing here!?' she asked and they looked at her dumbly, gesturing that they couldn't hear. 'I don't get it…' she said blankly. Then they were gone, appearing at the front door. She opened the door and looked shocked.

'Renji, Rukia, what are you doing here?' she said, beaming. After a slight hesitation, Rukia stepped forwards.

'You have to come quick, Ichigo's been taking prisoner in Soul Society!' she exclaimed and Orihime gasped, covering her hand with her mouth. Grabbing her coat, she dashed out behind them.

One stitch, two stitches, three…

Uryuu Ishida was working his magic, stitching up a torn white jacket of his with ease, his hands flowing in the air as they moved. His glasses flashed in the light as he heard a knock at the door and he got up, pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Yes?' he asked, opening the door. Orihime leapt forwards.

'Ishida!!!' she cried.

'Inoue!' he said, jumping backwards. 'Kuchiki? Abarai? What's everyone doing here?' he exclaimed, looking backwards and forwards from each of them.

'Ichigo is in Soul Society, they've arrested him!' Renji explained, gesturing for them to leave. Ishida grabbed his cape and turned, his glasses gleaming in the light, his hair flowing round with his head.

'Let's go.' he said softly and they ran off into the night.

'Where's Momo?' Toshiro growled, walking briskly through the Seireitei, his hands behind his head. He turned a corner and saw her turn a corner down an alleyway.

'Momo, wait!' he said and he started to run. The small captain screeched to a stop as he nearly bumped into Kiriobi Shintatsi and Ryuichi as they were leaving the academy, Kiriobi's zanpaktou in hand.

'And that's my zanpaktou…oh hello Captain Hitsugaya.' he said, looking up and smiling. 'I just bumped into Lieutenant Hinamori, she went off towards her division again.'

'Okay, thanks.' Toshiro said, becoming flustered. The two students carried on walking and Hitsugaya made his way to the front of the division. There were no guards and the large doors at the front were open slightly.

'_Odd__…_' he thought to himself. He pushed the gates open and made his way up the path to the quarters.

_Snap._

The captain spun his head around instantly, his eyes darting from side to side, his hand on his hilt. Suddenly he heard a piercing scream and looked up at the large doors. Momo came running out, blood covering her chest and neck, her eyes shut and streaming with tears.

'Not again…Momo…' he said worriedly, running up to her. She dived into his arms, hugging him around the shoulders, crying madly.

'I…I saw…the purple again…then…they were dead…' she cried. Two guards ran out behind her.

'Captain Hitsugaya, more murders!' they cried. Toshiro hesitated. There was a strange dead look in their eyes but he shook it off. 'We saw a purple flash but then, nothing but blood…'

'How many are dead?' asked the captain, Momo still clinging onto him.

'Three. The three guards who were originally suspects in the case sir. All are dead.' said one of the men and Toshiro's eyes widened.

'_No__…_' he thought to himself, his voice quivering in his mind. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. The dead eye look was gone from all the guards but again, he thought little of it.

One shook his head.

'Literally just after they were released from prison…' he sighed. Toshiro looked up at him, resting his hand on Momo's head.

'Did you see who did it?' he asked. They bowed.

'Yes sir.' he said stiffly. 'Kurosaki Ichigo.' Toshiro's eyes widened.

'But…that's impossible!' he cried but Momo nudged him.

'It's true…he can get out of his cell, I've seen him do it…' she sniffed, wiping her eyes. His face became solemn at the prospect.

'I see. Then we don't have much time. Momo, please, stay with the guards. I'm going to see the Head Captain.' he said and swiftly he vanished.

Shunsui Kyoraku was examining the metal mask worn by Tanno in his Captain's Quarters. Whistling and enjoying some sake, he sat back and relaxed, pulling his hat down a little further whilst looking it over.

'Wow this thing is ugly.' he remarked. He ran his finger along the edges and a piece curled up. Confused, he began to pull it apart. Something red was attaching the material to the metal and he dropped it instantly.

'Skin!' he gawped, looking at the blood on his fingers. 'Wait a minute…' he said to himself.

'_his assistant and lieutenant, Kurotsuchi Nemu working hard on something that looked like a sheet of metal, but seemed flexible._

'_That__'__s interesting__…'__ Ukitake smiled to her. __'__What is it? Armour?__'_

'_Skin.__'__ she said, not looking up. His face dropped._

'_Skin?__'_

'_Yes. It__'__s been plated with a flexible metal substance that has been dried and stitched onto the skin.__'_

Shunsui smiled slightly and closed his eyes, standing up with great reluctance.

'My, my…looks like we need a chat, Mayuri…' he said and he left the room quickly, holding his hat down over his eyes as the Sun shone into the room.

'Captain-Commander! Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya here to see you!' shouted Chojiro Sasakibe, Yamamoto's lieutenant. The Head Captain nodded and the small captain entered the room, his haori flapping around him as the wind rushed in.

'Captain Yamamoto…' he said, his voice unsure. 'I think Kurosaki Ichigo's execution needs to be brought forwards.'

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

'Really? Why is this?' asked the captain.

'Three more are dead and the guards, and Lieutenant Hinamori claim it was him. They say he can simply escape from his cell, we don't have much time if he can do this!' Toshiro exclaimed but Yamamoto silenced him. The captain fell back.

'Escaped from his cell? That seems mightily unlikely.' then his expression darkened. 'But we all know what this boy is capable of I suppose…' then he nodded to his lieutenant.

'Very well! Kurosaki Ichigo shall be executed, along with his zanpaktou in three days. No more, no less.' said the Head Captain fiercely. Toshiro nodded and turned to leave, but couldn't help trying to contain his anxiety.

Shunsui knocked on the door to Mayuri's lab, mask in hand.

'Knock-knock!' he sang and the scientist opened the door grumpily. 'May I have a word?' Shunsui smiled, lifting his hat up, his eyes glinting.


	11. Chapter 10 Revelations

Inoue and Ichigo's friends rush to save him, can they uncover anything along with the help of a few captains who have been suspicious from the very beginning?

please review! :)

**Chapter Ten ****Revelations**

**2 Days Until Kurosaki Ichigo****'****s Execution**

'What are we going to do!?' Orihime cried frantically, her hand on her forehead.

'We all know Ichigo isn't capable of this…' Uryuu said, pushing up his glasses and looking around. 'It's just a case of finding evidence to flush out the real killer.'

'You make it sound simple…' muttered Chad, his thick brown curls drooping over his eyes. Renji and Rukia had finished opening a Senkai gate and they turned to the others.

'Come on, first we need to go to Soul Society.' Rukia said, edging them through the gate. They all went through, anxiously ready for what was on the other side. As they stepped out of the light, Rukia gasped.

'Whats going on?' she exclaimed as she saw everyone moving towards the centre of the Seireitei, taking things to set up. A nearby Soul Reaper bounded over to her.

'Didn't you hear? Three more people were killed yesterday, they brought Kurosaki's execution forwards! It's in two days!' said the man excitedly before running off to catch up to his friends. Orihime cried a muffled scream, covering her mouth in horror. Renji span round.

'Pull yourselves together! Ichigo needs us and we've got two days to do this!' he cried. Orihime's face became serious and she nodded.

'You're right.' she said, looking up dreamily at the Repentance Cell, the wind blowing past her, her orange hair flowing out behind her. Uryuu looked around, his glasses shining.

'I'll start with the Shinigami Academy library. There must be something in there…' he said, turning and leaping away with a whooshing sound. Orihime span round and began running into the Seireitei.

'I'm going to talk with Captain Unohana!' she called out and Rukia dashed after her. Renji and Chad split up, each going to different divisions.

'What do you want?' Mayuri asked grumpily. 'Didn't I ask to be left alone?' he said, beginning to close the door but he heard a thudding sound behind him and he turned slowly to see the captain standing beside Nemu, looking interestingly at the metal skin armour she was still working on.

'I said what do you want?' said Mayuri dangerously. Shunsui smiled mockingly at him.

'Well, well, rather hostile today aren't Mayuri?' he grinned, waltzing up to him as the scientist came down the stairs into his laboratory. He whipped the metal mask out from under his haori and dangled it from his finger in front of Mayuri, the captain's upper lip quivering.

'Recognise this?' Kyoraku asked.

'I may have seen it before.' denied the captain.

'Are you sure it's not one of yours? Because I'd say the whole stitching metal onto skin idea is quite the…' he stopped briefly. '…unique one.' he said in the end, smiling politely.

'Tch…' Mayuri growled, looking away.

'Tell me Captain Kurotsuchi.' Shunsui asked, serious now. 'Who did you give this to?'

The scientist paused briefly before sighing deeply.

'Very well…' he said, turning to a drawer and rustling through a few papers. He brought out on and blew the dust from it, lying it flat on a table. 'I gave out two, both to students who claimed they were using it for a school project. I only met one, never the other.' he confessed.

'Who was the one?' Shunsui asked.

'He had lime green hair and emerald eyes but I never did catch his name…' Mayuri said. 'It was strange though…his expression was, well rather dead to be honest…'

'Tanno…' Shunsui concluded. Then he turned away. '_Rather dead?_' he thought to himself. '_What could that mean__…__?_'

'The masks can distort the users voice, it's a rather nice technique if I may add…' continued Mayuri. Shunsui's expression darkened as he remembered his clash with Tanno and how the boy spoke in a metallic voice. Shunsui nodded and stepped up, turning to leave.

'Thanks a lot Captain, this could come in very handy!' he grinned, tipping his hat and turning out of the door, his pink haori swirling in the familiar fashion.

Uryuu pushed the door open to the library and stepped inside, flicking through the books. There was little light and his glass seemed to glow orange from the sunlight. He made his way down the aisles, searching each and every book. After finding nothing that could save Ichigo he turned to look out of the window at the darkening sky.

'_We don__'__t have long__…__damnit Ichigo__…_' he thought to himself. He turned to rush out, hoping to find some answers somewhere else. However his gaze was captured by a book lying on a small table, a bookmark in the centre of it's pages.

_Kiriobi placed his bookmark on the page before leaving the book on the table. _

'Whats this?' Uryuu said to himself, pushing his glasses up his nose and looking at the front cover. He flicked to the page where the bookmark was on and he studied the text. His eyes widened.

'What do you think you're doing?' came a voice, interrupting his trance. He looked up immediately to see someone standing at the door, their eyes closed and arms folded.

'Captain Hitsugaya…' Uryuu said slowly.

'Ishida…' Toshiro said darkly, moving closer to him, his fingers twitching by his hilt. 'What are you doing here?'

'Nothing out of the ordinary.' Uryuu said simply.

'I should have you locked up with Kurosaki.' snapped the captain angrily.

'Why? For trying to free him for crimes he didn't commit?' Uryuu said, smirking. 'I admit I am not best friends with Kurosaki but…' he grinned. 'It's nice to see the Shinigami make mistakes.'

Toshiro bared his teeth and grabbed his sword, making for the Quincy. Suddenly someone appeared in front of him and grabbed the captain's hand, forcing it down.

'Hold on now Toshiro!' came the cheery voice of Kyoraku who was holding up the mask. 'I think we might have something else on our hands…' he said quietly and Toshiro gasped. The small captain backed off and sheathed his blade.

'What do you mean?' he asked. Uryuu handed him the book.

'I believe one of your students was looking this up.' he said and Toshiro scanned through the page.

'A mind control zanpaktou!?' he exclaimed. 'But…that's impossible…' Shunsui pulled his hat down a little bit.

'I'd say the closest we've seen to that is Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu.' he admitted. Toshiro shook his head.

'No, from the looks of this it is proper mind control.' he began to read aloud. '_The ability to take control of a person__'__s actions and speak, this zanpaktou is both incredibly rare and dangerous._' he said, skimming through the lines. '_The ability is activated by it__'__s command and then signified by a flash of purple light__…__!_' his eyes widened instantly and thoughts and visions, memories and images flashed into his head.

'_I saw__…__a flash of purple__…'__ he sat there, confused, but hanging on her every word. __'…__I saw it__…__he was dead__…__right in front of me__…'__ she said, tears forming in her eyes._

'_I__…__I saw__…__the purple again__…__then__…__they were dead__…'__ she cried. Two guards ran out behind her._

'My God…' he whispered. 'The killer is using this blade to control people…' Toshiro gasped.

'But who?' Uryuu said but Toshiro felt he already knew.

'_Unfortunately no. Kurobishi died of massive blood loss and some minor burns, but nothing that couldn__'__t have been caused by any Shinigami that knows Kido.__'__ she said simply._

'Minor burns…' he said quietly to himself, dashing over to the window and looking out.

'_Doesn__'__t it strike you odd?__'__ Shunsui pressed on. __'__Minor burns, when no one in that squad has a flame zanpaktou?__'_

'_No one but__…'__ then Toshiro flared up. __'__Are you saying Momo did this!?__'_

'Momo…' Toshiro said, his head spinning.

'Miss Hinamori?' Uryuu asked, confused. The small captain nodded.

'Yes, she's always been there…' he admitted.

'…_I saw it__…__he was dead__…__right in front of me__…'__ she said, tears forming in her eyes._

_Momo came running out, blood covering her chest and neck, her eyes shut and streaming with tears. _

'_Not again__…__Momo__…'__ he said worriedly, running up to her. _

Perplexed, Uryuu continued to read from where the captain left off.

'It says here that symptoms include an entranced look in the victims eyes and face…' he looked at Shunsui who nodded unhappily.

'Yes, it's correct…' he said, remembering back.

_Mayuri said. __'__It was strange though__…__his expression was, well rather dead to be honest__…'_

Toshiro turned and agreed, his eyes quivering with worry.

'_Captain Hitsugaya, more murders!__'__ they cried. Toshiro hesitated. There was a strange dead look in their eyes but he shook it off. __'__We saw a purple flash but then, nothing but blood__…'_

Toshiro made his way back to them.

'The guards…they must have been controlled so as to tell me it was Kurosaki who did it…' said the captain, admitting the truth. 'But I don't understand, who could do this?'

Shunsui shook his head.

'Poor Hinamori…' he said, his face sincere. 'I guess this mask doesn't have too much to do with it, even though it was Tanno who had it…'

Suddenly, Toshiro shot up, a determined look in his eyes.

'Of course…' he said to himself. 'When I was trying to find Momo…'

_The small captain screeched to a stop as he nearly bumped into Kiriobi Shintatsi and Ryuichi as they were leaving the academy, Kiriobi__'__s zanpaktou in hand._

'_And that__'__s my zanpaktou__…__oh hello Captain Hitsugaya.__'__ he said, looking up and smiling. __'__I just bumped into Lieutenant Hinamori, she went off towards her division again.__'_

'He was showing his zanpaktou…' Toshiro said.

'Mayuri did say that two students had taken these masks and they distort your voice…' Shunsui piped up.

'I thought only the top students were allowed in the library?' Uryuu said quickly and now a thought struck Kyoraku.

'The night of Masabi Wasushi's death…' he said slowly.

'_Go ahead, Ryuichi.__'__ she said, smiling. He twiddled his thumbs and looked at the floor._

'_I__…__I was in the academy library last night__…__and I heard Masabi talking to someone in the common room__…'__ he stammered. Soi Fon__'__s eyes widened._

'_Who was it? Was it Kurosaki Ichigo?__'__ she asked. He shook his head. _

'_No__…__I couldn__'__t tell who it was__…__'__ he said and she gasped. He looked up. __'__Whats wrong?__'__ he asked innocently._

'Young Ryuichi couldn't tell who it was because their voice was distorted by the mask!' Toshiro nodded, understanding. 'With Tanno in prison and Ryuichi being in the library, Masabi had to be talking to Kiriobi!'

_Soi Fon__'__s eyes widened and she tried to cover the body as the student walked in._

'_It__'__s okay, Soi Fon Sensei, I__'__ve already seen it.__'__ Kiriobi Shintatsi said quietly, his eyes looking past her at the body of his friend. He turned away but held out a book._

'_I__'__ve been studying zanpaktou__…'_

'Kiriobi Shintatsi!' Toshiro snarled, clenching his fist.

'One of Soi Fon's top students? But why?' Kyoraku asked, though the evidence was piling up.

'Who cares but I guess we'll find out!' snapped the captain, reaching for his sword. Uryuu threw the book onto the table and something fluttered out. Intrigued, he picked it up and gasped.

'What is it?' Kyoraku asked. Uryuu showed them and it was a picture of the 5th Division standing together. There was red pen scrawled over it and the faces of the three guards, Warane, Tachete and Yutiria were all scratched out, as was Rurou Kurobishi's.

'My God! It's his murder list…' Toshiro gasped.

'But what does he want with the 5th Squad?' Uryuu asked. Suddenly Toshiro pointed at the picture, for a red arrow was pointing to someone, the figure standing just after the three guards.

'Momo!' he cried in horror. Kyoraku was already headed for the door.

'I'll tell the captains, they will round up people. We'll stop this before it goes any further. Toshiro, get Kurosaki Ichigo from his cell before it's too late!' he span round to Uryuu.

'Find your friends, they could be in danger.' he said, his face deathly serious. Toshiro bounded out of the window, his sword in hand.

'Quickly, we don't have much time!' he cried and they dashed off into the Seireitei, ready to save Momo.


	12. Chapter 11 Into the Fires

The killer is unmasked! Now Toshiro runs to save both Ichigo and Momo before it's too late!

please review :)

**Chapter Eleven ****Into the Fires**

Kurosaki Ichigo looked up as his cell door swung open, a figure standing in the doorway, the sunlight shooting past them. He squinted and lifted a hand up to his brow, narrowing his eyes.

'To…shiro?' he asked, unsure. The small boy walked closer, coming into view, his haori flowing out behind him, a look of worry stricken across his face.

'Gonna kill me now huh?' Ichigo said quietly, looking at the captain's unsheathed blade. 'Do it quick…' Ichigo sighed, hanging his head. The captain placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and dropped his zanpaktou into his lap, the blood cleaned from the now sparkling blade.

'Ichigo…' he said, his eyes closed. 'Im so sorry…for everything…but…' he grimaced. 'I know you probably wont help me…but please…we have to save Momo!' he cried, his eyes wide open now. Ichigo looked into the boy's eyes and then back down at his zanpaktou. He gripped the hilt and stood up, Toshiro turning away to leave.

'Hey, Toshiro!' came a voice and he turned slowly as Ichigo stood, clicking his neck. 'It gets pretty stuffy in here after a while.' he said, grinning. Toshiro smiled and nodded.

The 5th Division Captain's Quarters were burning. The fires erupted out of the shattered windows, the smoke billowing out of the roof, a large hole crumbling in the ceiling, flames licking the sky. The 5th Squad were all gathered around outside, gasping. Kyoraku arrived on the scene with Ukitake, their haori's swinging round them elegantly, Shunsui's hat pulled down over his eyes. Quickly, the Head Captain Yamamoto was behind them, Orihime, Uryuu and the others rushing onto the scene.

'Lieutenant Hinamori is in there!' someone from the squad cried and Komamura grabbed his blade, ready to go on. Someone placed their hand on his however and he stopped, bringing down his arm.

'Kyoraku…Shunsui?' he growled. 'We have to go in there-!'

'Please, stay out. This is Toshiro's fight.' said the captain quietly and Komamura nodded reluctantly, standing down. Yamamoto grunted and a fierce wind blew past them, their haori's billowing. People stopped and turned as Ichigo and Toshiro walked down the middle of them towards the flaming building.

'Ichigo…' came Orihime's voice. He looked at her, her face beaming with happiness at seeing free, but worried for his safety. Sensing this he smiled back.

'Inoue…I'll be fine.' he smiled. Toshiro walked forwards but a woman called out to him from the crowd and he turned round to see his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto standing at the side.

'Matsumoto!' Toshiro exclaimed, his white hair flowing in the wind.

'Captain, are you going to be alright?' she asked and he closed his eyes, facing the building.

'It's for Momo…I have to be alright.' he said sternly and she understood, nodding stiffly. Ichigo placed his hand on the small captains shoulder.

'You ready?' he asked and Toshiro nodded. Turning back to face the building, Ichigo unleashed his shining Zangetsu, holding it in front of him.

'Bankai!' he cried and a black power surged around him, engulfing him in it's darkness. The wind erupted around them even more and then he was standing there, proud in his new black cloak, his blade now thin and dark, a gleam reflecting from the fire. With one last look at Orihime, Ichigo, and Toshiro vanished with a thud, disappearing from sight.

'Do you think they will be alright?' Ukitake asked, concerned.

'I'm sure they will.' grinned Kyoraku, lifting his hat up and taking a quick look at the moon. It was a half moon and he narrowed his eyes. 'One can hope anyway…' he thought to himself. 'Good luck…Kurosaki Ichigo, Toshiro Hitsugaya…'

They landed with a crack inside the burning building, choking and spluttering. The air was thick with sickly smoke and the ground was blackened, the wood burning away quickly. The flames were eating away at the walls and the roof, planks of wood splintering and falling in. They could hear a creaking sound as they slowly made their way into the fire.

'Momo!' Toshiro choked, his eyes watering. He dropped to the ground, his sword slipping from his fingers. Ichigo ran up to him, coughing and placing a hand on his back.

'Toshiro!' he cried. 'Maybe you should go back…' Ichigo suggested but the small captain shot up, sweat running down his face. 'Of course…he takes his power from the water in the air…there certainly isn't a lot of that here…' Ichigo remembered.

'I cant leave…I cant leave her here…' he breathed deeply, squinting through the ever growing flames. Ichigo cursed. He helped the captain up and pulled him into another room, the flaming roof collapsing behind them.

'Damn it…' Ichigo growled. Suddenly his eyes widened as he felt a new spiritual pressure in the air.

'_**Well well****…****what do we have here?**_' came a sinister voice and he turned around to see someone standing in the middle of the room, the flames all around him. He was cloaked in black and was wearing a metal mask, identical to Tanno. Ichigo snarled at him.

'You bastard! Fight me outside this place!' he coughed, recoiling backwards as the smoke crept into his lungs.

'_**I****'****m sorry, but I****'****m afraid she wants to die here. Closest to her ****'****dear****'**** Aizen****…**_' sniggered the figure. Toshiro wiped his mouth and opened his bloodshot eyes, looking around.

'W…where is…she?' he spluttered.

'**_Here of course._**' said the man darkly, the metal tone in his voice harsh.

'We…know who you are…' continued Toshiro, standing up off of Ichigo and holding his sword in front of himself. The figure did not reply. Toshiro's eyes were hidden by his hair as he hung his head. 'Where is she?' he asked again. Once again, no reply. A wind swept in through a hole in the roof, blowing the flames across the room and Toshiro's head shot up, his eyes a deep red from the heat.

'WHERE IS SHE!!??' he roared and he lunged at the man. Ichigo held out his hand.

'Toshiro, wait!' he cried.

'_**My, my****…**_' mocked the man who held out his blade, the sword gleaming in the flickering light. Toshiro slammed down onto it, pressing against the villain.

'_**Why do you want her back? Soul Society will simply brutally murder her after what she****'****s done****…**_' chuckled the man and Toshiro pushed off of him, his hair becoming wild. The man leapt backwards, skidding along the ground. He stood up, throwing his cloak around from in front of him.

'_**Surely you****'****d rather she died here than at the hands of those monsters?**_' he asked. Toshiro swung his sword round in front of him, icy sparkles shooting off of it.

'It was you who did everything!' the small captain shouted, his voice becoming hoarse. He threw himself at the man again who knocked him aside with his own blade, the captain crashing down onto the floor beside Ichigo.

'Toshiro!' he cried, kneeling down beside him. He looked up at the figure.

'We know who you are now!' he snapped. 'Kiriobi Shintatsi…' Ichigo snarled darkly. There was silence as they stared each other down. Then, the man lifted his hand to his face.

'**_I suppose then, there is no need to hide anymore._**' he said and he removed the mask. It was Kiriobi, his dark eyes as solemn as ever, his black hair free to spike outwards, his hood now down. He had a slight sneer curling up at the end of his mouth and his eyes were narrowed.

'Why did you do it!?' Ichigo snapped. Kiriobi ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

'Together, you, Kurosaki Ichigo, and the 5th Division destroyed my life.' he whispered and Ichigo's eyes shot open.

'What?' said the boy, confused. Kiriobi opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

'I doubt you would have any recollection of events that happened last week besides Aizen's little escapade?' asked the student, a more saddened expression now striking his face as he turned his head to the side. Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded, the smoke coiling round his legs.

'I…Ichigo…' he heard Toshiro wheeze. 'Just finish him…' but Ichigo stood, waiting to hear him out.

'Of course you wouldn't…' Kiriobi sighed. 'That's all you Shinigami could care about. My family died that week. They were all murdered by a merciless Hollow.' he said nastily, looking up at them, his fist clenched. Toshiro's eyes widened.

_'Sheesh…this is even worse than that house raid last week…' he sighed, shaking his head._

_'House raid?' Toshiro asked. _

_'Yeah, Ukitake and me were sent to deal with it, but the whole family had been killed by Hollows before we got there. They say they had a son in the Shinigami too…' he sighed again. _

_'Why did you get there late?' Toshiro asked._

_'Aizen. He was making his betrayal known, it was more important.' then he held up his hands. 'I know how that sounds!'_

_Toshiro shook his head._

_'No, that's what I would have done…' he said. _

'You must have been the son in the Shinigami?' Toshiro asked and Kiriobi grunted.

'So you do know of it.' he gripped his hilt. 'Disgusting. Because of Kurosaki Ichigo's pathetic rescue attempt and then Aizen's ridiculous betrayal, the Shinigami Academy had to postpone it's graduation for 'more important reasons'. That meant, that while you were all dealing with the Ryoka and Aizen, my family were slaughtered and I was unable to do anything about it.' he snarled at Ichigo, his face stricken with anger. 'If you hadn't come I could have saved them.' he said and Ichigo's heart sunk. It was his fault. Suddenly, Toshiro stepped in.

'That's enough Shintatsi!' he cried, his sword by his side. 'There was no need to bring people like Momo into this, you could have taken this up with me or any of-…'

'Ah yes, Miss Hinamori…' Kiriobi smirked. 'She was a brilliant asset.'

'You monster! You messed with her mind!' Toshiro roared, his strength returning to him.

'She was the one closest to Aizen…' snapped the student, brandishing his blade. 'Since he is not here, she must pay the most!'

'You're insane!' Ichigo snapped, the flames beginning to lick at their feet. 'Besides, why frame me by killing one of your fellow students, why not another member of the 5th Division?'

'Tch. Masabi was on my side.' he sneered and they gasped. 'That's right. What little Ryuichi heard was me telling her to retrieve Zangetsu from your house. She specialised in stealth manoeuvres and so was able to slip in and out undetected. Of course I killed her when she returned, I couldn't have anyone leaking my plans.'

'That's why you got Tanno sent to prison? So that he wouldn't reveal your schemes?' Toshiro grunted. Kiriobi smiled evilly.

'That's correct. He was getting too close. Even with his boorish attitude and layabout appearance, he was never an enemy of Soul Society. He was constantly watching me, suspecting me…' spat Kiriobi.

_'What ya looking at there, Shintatsi?' he asked rudely, peering over at Kiriobi who grimaced and moved away. _

_'Kiriobi…' Tanno said, breathing heavily, only sections of his face visible in the moonlight._

_'What are you doing out this late Tanno?' Kiriobi asked, picking up his book. _

_'I could ask you the same question…' replied the other student, his eyes flashing green in the darkness._

'Ah well, it doesn't matter now. All I have to do now is kill you both.' Kiriobi sighed, pointing his zanpaktou at them. 'A pity really…I wanted to see your beloved Soul Society destroy you Kurosaki but I guess I will have as much pleasure doing it myself.'

'That's easier said than done.' Ichigo remarked, grinning. Suddenly there was a blast of freezing cold air and Ichigo turned round the see the flames nearby them freeze instantly as Toshiro looked up, his eyes an icy blue, a mystical aura pulsating off of him.

'Bankai!' he cried, lifting his sword into the air, blasts of air shooting outwards, the flames going crazy. 'Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!' there was a blast of blue and shards of ice shot towards the captain, large, icy dragon wings emerging from his back, his feet freezing into talons. Ichigo noticed however that his wings were melting already and Toshiro was sweating.

'How much strength is Toshiro using to keep that Bankai going in this heat?' Ichigo thought to himself, looking at Toshiro's straining face. Toshiro darted towards Kiriobi, his sword by his side, the ice gathering on it. Kiriobi smirked. Suddenly something appeared in front of Toshiro as he brought his sword down and he flew backwards, casting off his Bankai in horror and falling down, beaten.

'Momo…' he whispered. She was standing in front of Kiriobi, her face a dead expression. Ichigo stood there, bewildered.

'So this is someone under control? I don't know what to do…' Ichigo thought to himself. He looked up at Kiriobi. 'You can't win this! Don't you dare do anything to her!'

Kiriobi didn't answer and Momo simply stood in front of him.

'Its two against one Shintatsi!' he shouted again. 'Give up!'

Kiriobi smirked and lifted up his blade.

'Correction…' he smiled, opening his eyes. 'Two against two.' he leered and a purple flash sparked out across the room.


	13. Chapter 12 The Furnace

Ichigo and Toshiro must defeat Kiriobi Shintatsi without harming Momo! How can they do so when she is attempting to defeat them herself!?

please review! one more chapter to come, thanks for all the support! :)

**Chapter Twelve The Furnace**

Momo was standing in front of Kiriobi, the flames burning ever brighter. Ichigo and Toshiro watched as she drew her sword, Ichigo gripping his hilt.

'Ichigo…' came a weak voice and his eyes darted over to Toshiro. 'Don't…hurt Momo…' he pleaded. Ichigo nodded.

'_I'll try…_' he thought to himself, his gaze flicking back to the lieutenant. Her sword was pointing towards Ichigo now and lowered it to the small captain.

'I think I'll have her destroy you first Captain Hitsugaya.' smirked Kiriobi. He nodded to Momo, who pulled her sword back.

'Snap, Tobiume!' she cried and he sword transformed with a burst of red sparkles, a loud sound being emitted.

'_The snapping noise!_' Toshiro thought to himself. '_Of course, how could I be so stupid!?_'

'Lets see how you feel when your life is destroyed by the one closest to you!' Kiriobi laughed and Momo flung herself at Toshiro, her sword building up a flame. She swung her sword round, the spiral of fire scorching the floor as it roared towards Toshiro. He vanished as it slammed into the wall behind, causing parts of it to fall in and explode, sparks and embers shooting out everywhere. The small captain reappeared behind Kiriobi, his sword poised to strike.

'I don't think so.' smiled the student and he tilted his head slightly as Momo appeared suddenly in front of Toshiro, ready to take his strike. He pulled back, swinging his sword behind him in an effort to dodge her and his sword struck the floor.

'I suspected as much…' jeered Kiriobi and Momo cracked Toshiro in the jaw with her foot, the captain falling backwards, ever closing to the reaching flames. Ichigo grimaced.

'_This is Toshiro__'__s fight__…__but I can__'__t just sit here and watch him be pummelled__…_' he thought to himself, looking desperately at his blade. '_What do I do?_'

Toshiro looked up, blood dribbling down his chin.

'Momo…' he spluttered as she walked over to him, her sword in her hand. He reached out to her, his hand wavering in the air. Quick as a flash she brought her foot down on it, a sickening crack being made. Ichigo turned away, but turned back, torn between what to do.

'What do you want Kiriobi!?' he shouted, the student not looking at him, but still at the fallen captain. 'Haven't you made your mark?' there was silence, except for the crackling of fires.

'What do I want?' Kiriobi chuckled, his eyes illuminated by the burning red flames. 'I want to see Soul Society burn.'

Ichigo gritted his teeth, his fists clenched.

'Once I have killed everyone in the 5th Division, I'll move onto another, Momo as my vessel of revenge. Once I have at last destroyed every Shinigami alive, I will finally crush this girls soul into nothingness.' he grinned maliciously, his hand outstretched.

'Wont people begin to catch on when they realise Momo is the only survivor of the 5th Division?' Ichigo exclaimed. Kiriobi shrugged.

'It does not matter. If they kill her that is one less job for me and I shall just take over some other rat.' he said, his eyes resting on the captain.

'Would your family want this Kiriobi?' Ichigo asked, solemn now. 'Wouldn't they want you to side with the Shinigami in bringing down the Hollow's that killed them?'

Kiriobi was silent.

'No.' he said eventually. He turned his head slightly to look at Ichigo, his eyes red with the flames. 'This is what they would want.'

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

'So be it.' he said quietly. A slight grin on his face, Kiriobi turned back to the others.

'Now to die, Captain Hitsugaya.' he smiled slightly, gesturing for Momo to move away. She nodded and stepped off of his hand, Shintatsi appearing beside him, his blade held above his head. 'Farewell, Toshiro Hitsugaya!' he laughed, the flames creating dancing shadows over his face. Suddenly there was a flash of black and a blur. Kiriobi's eyes widened as Ichigo was in front of him, his sword knocking Kiriobi's to the side.

'Now it's my turn.' he said, his eyes flashing open. Quick as a flash he shoved his elbow into the students chest. Kiriobi choked and spiralled backwards, smashing through the wooden wall and disappearing into the flames, a sparks shooting upwards, the wooden planks collapsing in.

'Ichigo…' Toshiro coughed and Ichigo helped him up, sweat dripping down his forehead.

'It's a bit warm in here for my liking…' Ichigo said, looking around and Toshiro managed a small chuckle, nodding in agreement, his icy blue eyes fading to a dull grey. 'Come on, let's get you both out of here.' Ichigo said, helping the captain up and turning to Momo. Her eyes still had that dead look about them and she stepped in front of them, her sword pointing to Ichigo's chest.

'Momo…please…' Toshiro whispered delicately. She did not move. Ichigo sighed.

'I guess this means he is around here somewhere.' he said, looking about. Then, a blast of fire shot out of the wall where Kiriobi had vanished and he appeared in the flames, his cloak seared and torn, his face scarred and burnt.

'Kuro…saki…' he wheezed, stepping from the debris. Ichigo pointed his sword past Momo and at Kiriobi but Hinamori lunged for him and he brought it down fast, their swords locked, sparks flying.

'Ichigo…' warned Toshiro.

'I'm trying not to!' he yelled, forcing against Momo who smashed at his sword relentlessly. He broke off and leapt upwards as she shot a blast of fire at the ground where his feet were. His sword above his head, he lunged for Kiriobi who vanished, Ichigo plunging Zangetsu into the ground. With a crack, Kiriobi was behind him and Momo leapt for Ichigo's back, her sword glinting. Toshiro looked up and held out his hand.

'Bakudo 61, Six Bars of Light!' he cried and a shot of yellow light burst from his fingers and encased Momo, light piercing her at every angle, restricting her movement. Ichigo hauled Zangetsu from the ground, splinters flying up into the air. He span round and nodded to Toshiro, who was now on his feet. Ichigo dashed towards the culprit, his sword raised high.

'Getsuga Tenshou!!!' he cried and a black blast soared from the tip of his blade, the attack spiralling towards Kiriobi.

'Tch, are you blind?' smirked Kiriobi, Momo standing in between him and the attack.

'Fortunately…' Ichigo said, smiling. With a thud, Toshiro had appeared from nowhere, grabbing Momo in his arms and vanishing with her. Kiriobi's eyes widened in shock as the attack rocketed towards him. He held out his sword and it slammed into the end, black light shooting out all over the place.

'…my aim is just fine.' Ichigo smiled, Toshiro and Momo appearing behind him. The light subsided and Kiriobi was standing, hunched over, breathing heavily. He looked up angrily, blood running down his forehead.

'I…will not go down…I wont be…defeated…by you…' he cursed, lifting his sword up. A purple light began to collect on it, the hilt changing shape, a soft whirring noise being made as the guard span round atop the hilt, the blade beginning to glow.

'I wont lose…I will destroy Soul Society…even if it…means…using you!' he cried and Ichigo's eyes widened as the light erupted from his sword.

'Invade, Seigo Hikari! (Light of Control)', he cried, his hair flying around wildly in the wind that was whipping up inside the building, the flames leaping around.

'He's activating his zanpaktou!' Toshiro cried and suddenly a purple light hit Ichigo, his eyes becoming dead. 'No, Kurosaki!' Toshiro exclaimed. Ichigo felt light headed, dazed. His vision was blurred and he stumbled around inside his own mind.

'_I control you now__…__your actions will be mine.__'__ came a voice inside his head and he looked around, Kiriobi standing in his mind, his sword implanted in the ground. _

'_Never__…__you__'__ll never control me__…'__ Ichigo panted, fighting his power. _

'_It__'__s already too late.__'__ laughed the student, his cloak flapping around him, the light from the sword becoming brighter. __'__Soon, you will murder all your friends, all those closest to you will be crushed under your blade in a flurry of blood.__'_

'_No__…'__ Ichigo whispered, clutching his head._

'_You now only live to serve me, Kurosaki Ichigo. Everything you once fought for is lost. And, when I am finished with you, you will accept your fate, and take your death with happiness.__'__ Kiriobi ordered, a nasty look on his face. _

'_No__…__I__…__I wont__…'__ Ichigo cried, his reiatsu fading slowly into the shadows. He felt something grab his arm and he tried to brush it off but it began to consume him._

'_No, I must__…__I must fight back__…'__ he said, struggling. The shadows were creeping onto him, his vision becoming dark. There was no light, he could no longer see Kiriobi, or the sword. He tried to fight off the shadows when suddenly, a small orange glow appeared in the corner of his eye. Moving sluggishly, he turned his head slowly to it, his breathing becoming heavy. The glow was a circle and it danced around in front of him._

'_Wait__…'__ he groaned, his voice becoming slow like his movements. The shadows entangled his legs and he had only one arm free. Then, the glow brightened and slowly, it took the shape of Renji and Uryuu, right before his eyes._

'_What you doing on the floor Ichigo?__'__ Renji cried. __'__C__'__mon, get up. We__'__re gonna need you!__'_

'_You don__'__t want to just lie there now do you?__'__ Uryuu said simply, rearranging his glasses. Then they were gone, replaced with Orihime and Rukia._

'_Kurosaki-kun__…__thank you__…'__ Orihime smiled at him. __'__You saved me, now break free__…'__ she said, her hair dancing in a wind somewhere. A tear trickled down his cheek._

'_Inoue__…'__ he whispered, the shadows tightening their grip. Rukia smiled at him affectionately._

'_We__'__re all by your side Ichigo__…'__ she smiled and they too disappeared. Then, the dot grew and shone brighter than before. Finally, it took the shape of his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, standing in front of him._

'_Tut tut, look what a mess you are.__'__ she smiled brightly._

'_Mum__…'__ he whispered back, holding out his arm. A tear trickled down his face again._

'_Come on, now lets get you cleaned up.__'__ she said, beaming, reaching out for him. He reached out for her hand, but she faded away into a mist._

'_No__…__mum please__…__come back__…'__ he cried, more tears falling down his face, the light fading away. His tears dripped onto the shadows and there was a new sound. It was a hissing noise. The shadows were burning away, his tears cleansing them. He stood limp as the shadows released their hold on him, his head lifting up, his eyes burning bright, staring Kiriobi__'__s scared face straight in the eyes._

'_Your eyes have no light__…'__ he whispered. __'__They are all by my side__…__even mum__…'__ Ichigo said, the sparkle of a tear dripping down his cheek. __'__Your power cannot hold me as long as I have my friends__…'_

_Kiriobi straightened up and let out a maniacal laugh, his arms outstretched._

'_Ha ha ha ha!!! You honestly think your friends can save you!? No one is here for you now! No one!!!__'__ he laughed insanely. _

'_That__'__s where you__'__re wrong__…'__ Ichigo said quietly and Kiriobi ceased laughing, looking at Ichigo. __'__They have always been by me__…__always__…'__ Ichigo said._

'_Ichigo!!!__'__ he heard Toshiro__'__s voice outside his mind, calling for him to awaken. His eyes flashed open again and he darted for Kiriobi. The purple light had gone and he hoisted the sword from the ground, the blade becoming Zangetsu in his hands. He struck down Kiriobi and then a light flooded back into his eyes and he was back in the burning room__…_

'Ichigo?' Toshiro asked, cautiously as Ichigo lifted his head.

'Yeah?' came Ichigo's voice and he turned to the captain, grinning. Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief. Kiriobi backed up, stammering.

'I…impossible…how…?' he asked, unable to finish his sentence. Ichigo looked at him and dashed towards him, Kiriobi lifting up his sword to block him. They clashed blades and Kiriobi's simply snapped in half. His eyes widened and he gasped, leaping backwards. Momo's eyes regained colour slowly and she fell into Toshiro's arms.

'Toshiro?' she asked wearily and smiled uncontrollably.

'Yeah?' he replied, a tear forming in his eye.

'Thank you…' she whispered. He nodded and looked up. 'Ichigo, lets get out of here!' he cried as the building weakened, the flames beginning to make it collapse. Ichigo nodded.

'Sorry to bail out on you Kiriobi, but house parties aren't my thing, especially when the house is on fire.' he grinned. He threw a blast up at the roof and an explosion wracked the building, causing sections of the roof to collapse. They began to escape out of the roof, Momo in Toshiro's arms, the sky becoming filled with smoke.

'No!' Kiriobi cried. 'I will not lose!' he snarled and he vanished, reappearing beneath Toshiro.

'Toshiro!' Ichigo cried from above and the captain looked down as Kiriobi grabbed Momo's limp hand, pulling her down. She fell from his arms and caught a broken rafter below, the fires roaring upwards, the floor of the building lost in a sea of fire.

'I'll take this girl with me!!' Kiriobi laughed and she began to cry. Toshiro held out his hand to hers but her fingers were wrapped around the rafter.

'Momo…' he cried, desperately trying to reach her.

'T…Toshiro…' she whispered and the rafter snapped, both her and Kiriobi falling into the fires below.

'Momo!!!!!!!' Toshiro cried and he sped in after them but recoiled backwards as an enormous explosion wracked the building. Ichigo dived out of the building, Toshiro following, his face stricken with sorrow. They both landed in the middle of the crowd of people, some staring in horror at the Captain's Quarters. Ichigo brushed himself off and clicked his neck, his burns searing him, but he smiled as he saw his friends rush towards him.

Toshiro stood, looking at the burning building, tears running down his cheek. The half moon slowly disappeared behind the clouds and he turned away, falling to the ground in despair, Matsumoto and Kyoraku watching over him as the rest of the Shinigami made their way back into the Seireitei.


	14. Chapter 13 Sweet Goodnight

The final chapter of Bleach: The Half Moon Murderer. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with it and reviewed it, I hope you've enjoyed the story! :) I'm deciding whether to do another one which takes place a short while after this, but we'll see. Thanks again :D

**Chapter Thirteen ****Sweet Goodnight**

Toshiro watched the fires burn, the flames dancing mockingly in his eyes. He clenched his fist, the shadows bouncing about across his face.

'Momo…' he said quietly, his voice quivering. Ichigo was smiling stupidly, Orihime hugging him again and again, the others crowded round him. He laughed and turned round, catching Toshiro in his glimpse.

'Hold on a minute Inoue…' he said quietly, and she nodded. He walked over to Toshiro and stood next to him, looking out at the flaming building, the heat immense. They were silent for a moment. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before turning to the captain.

'Toshiro…maybe you should go inside, the heat, it can't be good for you…' he began, gesturing towards the Seireitei. The captain hung his head.

'Whats the point…?' he asked, defeated. 'Momo is gone…it's all my fault…' he said, sighing heavily.

'Come on now, you freed her from that torment.' Ichigo said, trying to reassure him. 'At least she's happy now…' he said sympathetically, placing a hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

'Yeah…' nodded the captain, striving to hold back the tears. Ichigo gave him a small smile.

'You saved Soul Society buddy…' he continued, turning to look out over the enormous blaze. '…she'd be proud.'

Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake watched out from atop a hill, their haori's blowing in the wind.

'It's over at last.' Ukitake said, his eyes closed. Shunsui was silent, his hat pulled down over his eyes. Ukitake looked at him oddly. 'Kyoraku?'

'May it be so, Ukitake. Still, Miss Hinamori…' he said, unable to finish his sentence. The other captain nodded in agreement and they continued to watch out over the towering flames.

Ichigo was standing with the others again, Orihime round his waist.

'Kurosaki-kun I'm so glad you're safe!' she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Did you doubt me?' he said cheekily, smiling at her. He turned to Uryuu and called out. 'Hey, Ishida!'

The Quincy turned round.

'Thanks.' said Ichigo bluntly, giving him a small smile. The Quincy returned it and pushed his glasses up his nose.

'It was my pleasure.' he said softly before turning away again.

'Kurosaki Ichigo!' came a booming voice and they turned round to see Captain Yamamoto standing behind them, his lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, and Isane Kotetsu around him. He looked at Ichigo and sighed. 'I am sorry. We almost made a grievous mistake. Please forgive us…'

Ichigo smirked at him.

'Hey don't worry. No matter how many times I help you guys out, you're still never gonna trust me with things like this.' he shrugged it off. 'Tch, ah well, as long as I have my friends.' he smiled at Rukia, Ishida, Orihime, Renji and Chad, all of them grinning back. The Head Captain nodded. Then, Omaeda pointed out across the land, to the burning structure.

'Whats that?' he yelled and they all looked. There was a figure emerging from the flames and then they were gone. Ichigo dashed over to Toshiro who looked up and around frantically.

'Was it Momo?' he asked and Ichigo shrugged. Suddenly, there was a crack and they turned round, gasping. Standing behind them was Captain Soi Fon, Hinamori Momo in her arms.

'Momo!' Toshiro cried, her face dirtied and slightly burnt, blood dripping from her cheek. However, she opened her eyes, her eyelids fluttering, the sparkle returning to them.

'To…shiro?' she wheezed and he nodded, unable to contain his happiness.

'It's me Momo…' he laughed and Soi Fon set her down and Toshiro held her in his arms, the tears finally falling down his face. 'Thank God…' he whispered.

Soi Fon walked past Ichigo who grabbed her arm.

'How did you find her?' he asked, amazed. She turned to him, a grin on her face for the first time in ages.

'We're special forces after all.' she glowed. Then, her face turned sour and her eyes fell onto Momo. 'I also found Kiriobi.' she sighed. 'He perished in the flames.' with that however, she perked up and waved off Ichigo, leaping away. Ichigo turned back to Toshiro, who was still hugging Momo, his face shining with tears and he grinned.

'Looks like things turned out okay after all.' he said simply.

Soi Fon stood beside Byakuya Kuchiki, who was watching from the top of the academy.

'Why did you save her?' he asked and the captain sat down on the roof.

'I've been feeling awful. Two of my top students are dead, one is in prison…somehow, all this time I think I've known it was Kiriobi.' she sighed, looking out at the moon hidden behind the clouds. Byakuya was quiet. Suddenly they heard someone call to Soi Fon and Yoruichi was behind them, teetering along the top of the academy.

'Good job saving that girl Soi Fon.' she grinned. Byakuya turned away from her in disgust and vanished into the wind. Yoruichi ignored him and sat down with the captain.

'Yoruichi-sama…another of my students…' she sighed, shaking her head. Yoruichi patted her on the back heartily.

'Hey, that was very good of you to rescue Hinamori like that. Toshiro would have died without her.' Yoruichi chuckled. Soi Fon looked at her surprised and Yoruichi shrugged. 'Not literally!' she stood up and stretched, looking out over the Seireitei once more, the captain by her side.

'At least it is all done with now.' she said and Soi Fon nodded in agreement.

Ichigo and the others headed towards a Senkai gate, ready to leave. Toshiro stood with them along with Kyoraku Shunsui.

'We're sorry for all of this, Ichigo.' Toshiro said, smiling.

'Don't worry about it, Toshiro. I'm just glad Momo is okay.' he grinned. Momo came up to him shyly.

'Thank you Ichigo…' she said, embarrassed.

'That's okay Momo.' he said, a broad grin on his face. 'At least everything has cleared up now.' they turned to leave and Kyoraku stopped them.

'Well, you certainly helped open our eyes again.' he said, smiling, his hat above his eyes. He smiled warmly at the boy.

'Thank you.' he said sincerely.

'Just doing my job.' Ichigo said and turned to the portal. Shunsui waved them off as Uryuu darted into the portal, followed by Chad and then Orihime. Rukia and Renji went in next. Before leaving, Ichigo turned round, smirking slightly as Toshiro and Momo walked off towards the Seireitei. Ichigo turned back and left, his cloak swirling around in the wind. Toshiro stopped.

'What is it, Toshiro?' Momo asked and he turned around, grinning back, the icy blue restored in his eyes.

'Nothing Momo. Let's just go and enjoy the moon.' he said, smiling at her and they sat down underneath the now full moon, Momo resting her hand on Toshiro's, embracing it's warmth in the otherwise bitter wind…


End file.
